


our friendship will never die

by graceana



Series: our friendship will never die, you're gonna see it's our destiny [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BERNARD THE HEDGEHOG, ELI THE MONKEY, Fluff, LOUIS AND ANIMALS, M/M, dID I MENTION LOUIS AND ANIMALS, i hate writing smut but you can't have a honeymoon fic without it so i added some, i've never been to belize so if anything is wrong there i'm sorry, oh yeah and Harry Tomlinson, this is probably self indulgent tbh but hey, wedding and honeymoon fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hedgehog somehow ends up standing with louis at the altar. louis meets a turtle and a monkey in belize. in the end he and harry cry over toy story and eat a whole dish of apple crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our friendship will never die

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, i have NO idea where to even start. 
> 
> i am so emotional over this, this series and the characters have pretty much become my children, i cried about a thousand times writing this, i'm such a weakling. i'm not gonna ramble up here so you can get to reading so i'll put most of my sadness in the ending note, but there are a few things i need to mention. 
> 
> i tried as best as i could to incorporate bernard and the others it was a little difficult bc this is basically a wedding/honeymoon fic. also i tried really hard to not throw either of them into the 'bride' and 'groom' role, but if not then i apologise. 
> 
> lastly, i need to send the biggest shout out and the sincerest thank you to veronika, who cried with me over this in so many ways you have no idea. i also need to thank her for betaing/editing this for me. :* any other mistakes are my own! now without further or do, i present to you the (not so, i aM IN DENIAL) final part of the hedgehog series. 
> 
> (title from 'you've got a friend in me')

Louis is only sure of one thing at the moment, and that one thing is that he’s getting married in about 4 hours.

He really doesn’t know what else is happening since Anne, Harry’s mother, Gemma, Harry’s sister and his own mother, Jay, have taken over anything else that needs to get done at the, very, last minute.

He’s currently starring out of the large bay window that is in his room at the venue where they’re having the ceremony and the reception. From here he can see the whole setup for where the ceremony is going to be held. It’s essentially the ‘back garden’ of the venue, for lack of a better word, but it looks nothing like a standard family back garden since this one has the lushest and greenest grass he may have ever seen with his own eyes, has thick, tall trees that start after a few hundred feet, or so, and just keep going. Never ending.

They didn’t go with a strict theme so to speak, they wanted it to be fun but elegant at the same time, and seeing the setup from a bird’s eye view Louis knows that they’ve nailed it. There are rows of crisp white chairs with arrangements of bright, yet soft, deep red colored flowers gracing every chair that lines the aisle. The chairs are all facing towards the white gazebo that’s elegantly contrasted against the thick expanse of trees that are behind it. There are layers of white and light gold colored swoops of ribbons lining the hexagon shape on every side except the very front where he and Harry will be standing in no more than 4 hours.

Even now, as he sits looking out of the window, he still can’t believe that this is actually happening, that he’s marrying his favorite boy on the whole planet, hell, probably in all of creation.

He lets out a happy laugh and stands up from his spot looking out the window. He smiles once more at the scene that’s outside before crossing the room and grabbing the mug of tea - that mysteriously appeared there sometime between him getting in and out of the shower - and takes a few sips.

So, yeah, him and Harry are doing the whole ‘no seeing each other before the wedding thing.’ It’s actually torture, has been since 4 o’clock yesterday when Gemma came and picked up Harry from the house. And, like, it’s not as if Louis can’t go without seeing Harry for a couple of hours, even over night if he has to, but it’s that he doesn’t _want_ to.

It’s sort of odd that the night before one of the most important days of your life, in which you’re marrying the most important person in your life, you have to sleep _without_ them. Whoever thought of that was honestly on some pretty hardcore drugs, Louis thinks. There is probably some logic behind it that someone made up centuries ago, the whole ‘bad luck’ thing. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Now, don’t do that, it’s your wedding day, the happiest day of your life.”

Just to poke fun, Louis rolls his eyes one more time and then smiles at the only other face he wouldn’t be able live without.

Zayn smiles back at him with the smile that doesn’t come out as often as it really should. It’s the one that makes Zayn’s eyes sparkle with joy, the one that has him showing off his perfectly whitened teeth, his tongue pushing behind them like he’s trying to keep it from falling out. Louis chuckles.

They come in for a big hug; almost like a hug you would give a grandmother that you haven’t seen in far too long, with squeezes and engulfing arms. It’s warm and so familiar that it honestly almost brings tears to Louis’ eyes.

“How you feelin’?” Zayn asks sincerely, hand on Louis’ shoulder and eyes searching his face.

“Not sure how to explain, really.” Louis shrugs. “It’s sort of like I’m nervous but not in a scared or terrified sort of way, more in a really excited way.”

Zayn nods and squeezes his shoulder. He lets go and walks over to the couch that’s in the suite. Honestly, this whole room has literally everything in it that could make you comfortable.

“How’s everything, you know, around?” Louis makes a wide gesture with his hand.

Zayn is primarily his eyes and ears outside of this room. It’s not like he can’t leave, it’s just, well, he _can’t_ leave, because 1) even though it’s highly unlikely, especially since they’re on opposite sides, he could bump into Harry and that’s not acceptable and 2) because Gemma very politely threatened him, saying that if he left the room and ruined anything she would have his head on her brother’s behalf. So, yeah, Zayn is acting as 2 of his 5 senses at the moment.

Zayn shrugs like he knows any better. “It looked like everything was going pretty well.” Zayn turns his head until he sees the huge bay window that Louis was looking out of earlier. He gets up and walks over, peering out. “Gemma looked like she was about to murder one of the staff though. Something about champagne flutes?” He shrugs again.

Louis walks over next to Zayn and smiles down at the view.

Shaking his head, Zayn turns to Louis and smiles again, this time softer and more affectionate. “I can’t tell you how happy I am for you Louis.” He brings him in for a one armed hug that Louis easily reciprocates.

“Well, you know.” Louis chokes up, God, this really is going to be one of the most emotional days of his life isn’t it?

“Don’t you start crying now, Tomlinson,” even Zayn sounds emotional in the way his voice breaks on Louis’ last name.

They somehow manage to end up hugging each other for several minutes, only breaking apart when they hear a groaning Niall walk into the room. “Not you guys too. Zayn, you’re the Best Man, you’re not supposed to make the groom cry! You’re supposed to sneak him fizzy wine and maybe even sneak in this guy.”

Louis watches Niall cross the room and place his duffle bag on the couch; it’s pretty much just a bag of air because the suits and groomsmaid’s – because Harry isn’t a bride, he’s a groom as well – dresses are already here so Louis only has a hint of what can be in the bag.

First, Niall pulls out multiple champagne flutes, which would probably explain Zayn’s earlier statement about Gemma pestering one of the employees about them. Louis and Zayn share a knowing look before chuckling. Second, Niall pulls out none other than Bernard.

“Oh my God.” Louis breathes, rushing over and grabbing Bernard from Niall. He pets the little guy’s head and gives Niall a confused look.

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Niall starts to blush. “I know pretty much every person said not to bring him but I thought not having him here would make both you and Harry very upset. After all, you pretty much have to thank him for bringing you guys together.” Niall gestures towards Bernard.

He’s probably right, if it wasn’t for Louis constantly talking to himself and then proceeding to get a pet because he talks to himself, and then said pet running out of the door only to be chased by Louis and Harry, he might not be standing here today. He has his doubts though, he’s pretty sure him and Harry would have made their way here eventually.

After Louis finishes cooing at his little boy, he gives Niall the most murderous look he can muster. Niall is too busy pouring them bubbly wine to notice said glare but it has Zayn muffling his laughter behind his hand.

“Mate, you are so dead.” Zayn laughs, grabbing a flute and walking over to the couch to sit so he’s not in the path of Louis’ wrath.

“Huh?” Niall looks to him, confused, before turning to Louis and seeing his face. “Oh.” He blanches.

Louis gently places Bernard next to Zayn on the couch, after almost 4 years Bernard has finally warmed up to Zayn and _clung_ , it’s cute, and then starts for Niall.

“Shit.” Niall starts backing up, tripping over one of Louis’ shoes. “Mate, I didn’t mean to. How else was I supposed to get him in here!!” Niall is pleading.

“You put my son inside of a bag and _zipped_ it.” Louis seethes. He’s being a little dramatic just for the cinematic effects of it because everyone knows he loves a good performance, but he is _actually_ really upset at Niall, even only a little.

“It was only while I ran up here! I had him open and safe on the drive over here.” Niall knows that Louis is partially playing around but Louis loves that fact that he plays along too.

“Mate, just let him attack you and get it over with. I need more fizzy wine!” Zayn calls, laughter evident in his voice.

Niall stops in defeat and lets Louis attack him with tickles and noggies alike.

“Okay, now that that’s settled.” Louis swipes his hands together in the way that people do when they finish something, or wiping powder off of them. “Pour some of that bubbly stuff and one of you please inform me on how my husband-to-be is doing.”

Crossing the room with a smile, Niall pours Louis a glass and hands it to him before he sits on the couch next to Zayn. Bernard immediately jumps into Louis’ lap and snuggles into the big, plush bathrobe that Louis’ been wearing since he got out of the shower. He’ll probably end up taking another one because the shower in this suite has amazing water pressure and because he sweats a little when he’s anticipating something, so.

“Man, it’s a mess on that side of the place.” Niall shakes his head and starts sipping from the wine bottle like a heathen.

Is it appropriate to drink before your wedding?

“How so?” Louis questions. If it is abnormal to drink before your wedding, Louis really doesn’t care. It’s probably strange to have a hedgehog sitting on your lap before your wedding too but here Louis is.

“Not sure. Didn’t stay too long when I popped in, just to say a quick hello. They all looked very emotional.” Shrugging, Niall goes to take another swig of the bottle.

“Give me that.” Louis snatches it from him.

The minute he brings it to his lips to take a sip, Gemma comes barging in the room, hair a right mess in the bun that sits atop her head. The girls have to start getting ready in about an hour or so Louis guesses since they have to get their hair _and_ makeup done.

“You,” Gemma says accusingly and points to Niall.

“Me?” Louis doesn’t blame the frightened tone Niall’s voice takes on. Gemma can be very intimidating especially if it, in any way, affects her baby brother. Her and Louis get along great to say the least.

Louis playfully shoves Niall away when he tries to lean into him for protection as Gemma comes towards him.

“You’re lucky Harry seems to like you and that you’re in the wedding party because I was going insane looking for these glasses!” Gemma snatches the two glasses that are on the table and the one that Zayn is holding.

No one says anything, they just look at her in either fright or confusion.

“I don’t expect you to understand.” She shakes her head. “And you.” She points at Louis. “Why are you drinking?”

“Nerves?” Louis tries. He can’t get one over on Gemma though, they think  alike. Honestly, if anyone were as clever or sarcastic as him it would probably be her, or Zayn. 

He offers the bottle to her in a truce; she probably needs it more anyways with how stressed she looks.

She lets out a huff of air before taking the bottle and taking a long swig. “God, I needed that.”

“Everything all right?” Louis asks, getting genuinely nervous now. Today really shouldn’t be that stressful, then again Gemma is the Maid of Honor so she probably wants to ensure everything is as perfect as it can be.

“Yeah. Your husband-to-be is driving me up the wall, though.” She laughs and takes a drink from the bottle. “These glasses missing aren’t even a big deal.” She sets them down and takes a seat on one of the cushioned chairs across from the couch.

“Why? Is he alright?” Louis asks, starting to get panicked.

“Yeah, yeah. Like you said, nerves.” Gemma mimics. She’s halfway to bringing the bottle to her mouth for yet _another_ sip when she notices Louis’ lap move.

“Louis,” she states.

“Hm?”

“Is that Bernard?”

Shit.

“Umm, yeah.” He smiles sweetly at her.

“I give up with you two.” She stands while shaking her head. “I’m taking this.” She holds up the bottle. “Can’t trust you three lightweights with it.” She winks and leaves the room laughing manically.

Louis laughs, making Bernard jump in his lap and curl up into a little ball. 

He can honestly say he didn’t see his day going any differently than it already is.

♠

When it comes time to get ready for the ceremony, Louis gets increasingly more nervous because the timing is so close, and because he knows his room is going to be bombarded with bodies who need to get ready.

He spends the first 10 minutes sitting in the steamy bathroom after taking his third shower of the day, and then he spends another 10 minutes working up the nerve to actually leave the bathroom. He knows that it’s just dudes in his room getting ready but he feels like there is some sort of pressure on him.

Turns out when he opens the door there are only three dudes in his room and they happen to be his groomsmen.

“Oh, thank fuck,” he says gratefully.

“I was getting worried you fell in,” Stan, a childhood friend who Louis loves dearly, says with a small smile.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Did Robin and Dan come in yet?”

“Yeah,” Zayn starts, “Anne and your mum told them to hurry so they could get downstairs and start letting everyone in and showing them where to sit.”

Nodding, Louis walks over and sits down on the couch.

None of them are dressed and Bernard is fast asleep in the middle of one of the couch cushions. No one would ever know there was a wedding about to happen.

“Hey, what time is it?”

“1:12,” Niall informs him.

Well, t-minus 48 minutes until Louis will be standing at the alter.

Louis sits down on the cushion next to the one Bernard is sleeping on and rubs a hand over his face. He is really feeling the pressure right now, like what if he messes something up? God, what if he _drops_ the ring.

“You okay?” That’s Zayn, who is always there for him in his time of need.

“Yeah, just actually nervous now.” He lets out a broken laugh that almost sounds like a sob.

“Come on, now don’t do that.” Zayn wraps a slender, warm arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulls him into a gentle embrace. “Everything it going to be fine, Lou.”

“It’s, just. Like this is finally happening. You know?” He sniffles a little before continuing, “It feels like I’ve been waiting for this ever since I met him and now it’s finally here.” He sighs, it sort of feels good to let it all out.

Zayn nods and rubs over Louis’ shoulder. “Do you want me to hold Bernard while you say your vows?” he whispers.

It makes Louis laugh, which is what Louis guesses Zayn was going for. “The girls would be mildly offended if I bring a hedgehog, don’t you think?” Louis asks tilting his head. He feels lighter.

“Hey, he’s already here, and we both know you want him up there with you guys. I bet Harry does too.” Zayn’s eyes are smiling; even Tyra can’t get on his level.

“If you would, I’d appreciate it.” Louis smiles. “Phoebe is going to hold him while everyone walks down to the altar though. I figured somebody would sneak him in, so I warned her beforehand.”

A comfortable silence falls over them for a minute before someone is quickly tapping on the door and then barging in. It’s Gemma and another girl.

“I’m not surprised you guys aren’t dressed yet. But it’s sort of a good thing. This is Jamie, she’s gonna fix everyone’s faces for pictures and stuff.” Gemma flicks her wrist, the silver bracelet that he and Harry got all the groomsmaids, gleams in the light.

She looks beautiful. Although he and Harry didn’t go with a strict theme, they are having an October wedding with fall inspired colors. The groomsmaids’ dresses are a deep maroon color that contrasts amazingly with the light grey of the groomsmens’ tuxedos.

Gemma is glowing where she stands. Her deep brown, ombre hair is curled in loose ringlets and pulled up at the top, a sort of half-up, half-down style. The dress is something Gemma was mostly in charge of because she would be wearing it. Louis and Harry did help but they don’t, exactly, have as much experience in the dress department, so. The dress itself is strapless and almost like a heart shape over her chest. It’s fitting, tight where it needs to be and then flowing to the floor.

Rolling her eyes, Gemma walks over to Louis, holding part of her dress in her manicured hand. “It’s feeling real isn’t it?” she asks in a quiet voice.

He nods slowly.

“That’s exactly what Harry said when he saw me too.” She lets out a light laugh and then turns to the girl, Jamie, who walked in with her. “This is the groom, do his last.” Jamie nods. She seems like a sweet girl. She is petite in her stature and curvy in her body. Louis remembers seeing her card at a salon where he got his hair trimmed.

“Everyone needs to be dressed by 1:50!” Gemma shouts before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind herself.

“Hello.” Louis walks over to Jamie and smiles at her while he sticks out a hand to politely introduce himself. Jamie takes his hand in her own smaller one that’s littered with rings and smiles at him.

“Hi,” she chirps happily.

“I’m sure our makeup is gonna take less time than the girls did.” Louis jokes, releasing her hand.

“Yeah, boys always take less time. I usually just do some concealer and powder.” She smiles proudly as she talks about her job. Louis admires her confidence.

Smiling again, Louis turns so he’s not yelling in her face and shouts, “Ni! You’re up first!”

Niall takes it like a champ and sits in the chair that’s in front of Jamie. She quickly gets to work by dabbing a skin colored paste on some of the spots Niall has on his face, and under his eyes.

“Time is it?” Louis asks Zayn.

“1:23.” Zayn answers.

Louis nods and walks over toward Bernard. He picks him up and lifts him so they’re eye level with one another.

“How are you feeling about today?”

Bernard squeaks at him happily and starts to wiggle his nose.

“I wish everyone else could have been here today.” Louis sighs.

His mother told him he has a problem with how much he treats his animals like real people, but once she caught him talking to Barbara when she visited and told him he needed serious help, a joking tone in her voice of course. Louis rolled his eyes. His mother doesn’t even know how bad he was _before_ he had them.

As crazy as it sounds it sort of feels like there are people missing without the rest of the gang here. It’s not going to affect Louis’ mood that much because he knows it’s not that realistic in the end. Even having just Bernard here is a bit unusual. But really their whole wedding is everything but traditional.

Petting down Bernard’s quills, Louis looks up to see Stan sitting in the makeup chair now and Niall looking over his face in the mirror.

“I might start wearing this stuff more often,” he calls over his shoulder.

“I thought you already did?” Louis teases.

Niall lets out one of his Niall laughs, head thrown back and shoulders shaking.

“Go get your tux on, mate,” Louis tells Niall, who nods.

By the time they all have their makeup done and are in their suits it’s 1:44. Jamie smiles at Louis and wishes him luck with a polite kiss to the cheek. He thanks her and sends her on her way.

The only thing Louis has left to thrown on is his jacket, tie and the little flower that goes on the lapel of his jacket.

“We’re gonna head down okay? I’m sure Gemma could use a hand with something.” Zayn pats Louis’ shoulder. “Need anything before we leave?”

“I think I’m good.” He thinks for a minute. “Wait could you grab Bernard and give him to Phoebe, or Daisy. Either one will be fine with him I’m sure.”

Zayn nods and walks over to Bernard and picks up the little fluff ball they have him in. It only seemed right to wrap him in Niall’s before-shirt since he didn’t think to bring anything to carry him in so Bernard wouldn’t get stuff on their suits.

“See you at the altar,” Zayn says before he closes the door.

“Oh! Zayn, wait!” Louis shouts. Zayn peeks his head back in to see Louis digging around in his duffle bag.

He takes out a small black box and tosses it for Zayn to catch. “Can’t forget the ring now, can we?”

Zayn laughs and smiles at him. “Good luck! Love you!”

“You too!” Louis shouts; he’s smiling.

Louis has less than five minutes to get downstairs, but he figures that these things never really start on time anyways. They do have the venue until 11:30 tonight, after all.

A quiet knock comes on the door then.

“Who is it?” Louis calls.

There isn’t an answer exactly. He hears the light sound of heels and then someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

“My boy,” his mother coos. “You look so handsome.”

Louis doesn’t want to toot his own horn but he sort of agrees with his mother. The suit fits perfectly over his shoulders and around his waist. The pants are just the happy medium of tight on his thighs and bum and loose around his ankles, like they should be.

His vest, along with his groomsmen’s vests, is the same color as his suit. It hugs his sides just right and makes the curve of his sides and hips stand out just the right amount.

Grabbing the maroon colored tie – the same as the groomsmaids’ dresses – from the chair next to him, he places it under the collar of his white shirt and starts to line it up to tie it but his hands won’t stop shaking.

“Let me, dear.” His mother moves his hands to his sides and starts to loop the two pieces of fabric together. “How are you feeling?” she asks.

“Do you know how many times I’ve been asked that today?” He lets a wet giggle escape from his mouth.

“I actually do.” She smiles at him as she slides the triangle knot up and tightens it snugly at the spot between the collars of his shirt.

Louis smiles back at her, remembering his mother’s wedding vividly. It had been a hectic day from the very start but it was well worth it to see how happy his mother looked when she said the wonderful words that he’s going to be saying within the next hour or so.

“How’s Harry?” He can’t help but ask. He hasn’t seen him in almost 24 hours and it’s killing him. The only interaction he got was a sticky note with his tea. A simple _can’t have you going without tea, can we? xx._ It made Louis’ cheeks hurt from how hard it made him smile.

“Same as you. Nervous but happy about it.” She hands him his grey suit jacket and helps him button up the few buttons at the bottom.

“Where’s the flower?” She asks looking around the room.

Louis walks over to the small fridge in the corner and grabs a plastic container from it – he still doesn’t understand why we keep flowers refrigerated – and hands it to his mother to tack onto his jacket.

“What if I mess up my vows?” Louis bites his lip as she pins the small, white rose.

“Then it’ll be a memory you tell your kids one day. It won’t change how much you love Harry or how much he loves you. Not everything is perfect and if it was then life wouldn’t be as fun, would it?” Jay slides her delicate hands downs Louis’ arms, straightening out any wrinkles.

“When did you get all wise?” He teases her. His chest is a little tight right now,  like something inside is waiting to just burst out.

“After I had your little brother and sister, I think.” He always loved how his mother gave him his own mouth back. It made for interesting teenage years.

A gentle air falls around them. Louis looks at his mother and how there are little wrinkles forming around her mouth and eyes. Her eyes look a little tired, which he can mildly understand since she has a house full. She looks stunning though. Both her and Anne are in simple yet elegant dresses that fall just pass their knees. His mother’s is a neutral, earth-tone brown that brings out the blue of her eyes, while Anne’s is a soft and smoky grey. He’s unsure about Anne, but his own mother is sporting a side bun with curled pieces framing her face.

“I’m so happy for you Loubear.” She places a hand on his cheek and cradles his face. He tries not to roll his eyes at the nickname but he can’t help it. “I can’t be any prouder at how far you’ve come since leaving home.”

“Mum,” he says through a watery smile. “Niall said you’re not supposed to make the groom cry.”

She chuckles and it sounds like bells. “Niall also snuck in that little Bernard of yours, _and_ he stole champagne flutes.”

Louis shrugs and nuzzles into his mother’s touch. “Do you expect anything less from him?”

“Not at all.” She removes her hand and leans in to kiss both of his cheeks and his forehead.

Louis wraps his arms around his mother and holds her until Dan walks in and clears his throat. “I think it’s time.”

When Jay pulls away there are tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mum,” Louis whines. She wipes at her cheeks, careful not to mess up her makeup and then guides Louis towards the door.

“Come on, love. I think you have a boy to marry.”

♠

Since Louis and Harry’s wedding is everything but traditional, as we’ve already established, Louis also walks down the aisle.

He starts it off, walking down between the chairs and offering nervous, but excited, smiles to the people who are already sitting in the white seats.

It’s like when he was looking down at the display from his window it felt almost dreamlike, something that he could see and almost touch, practical feel how possible it was but he just couldn’t make the jump. But now he’s right here. He can smell the flowers that line the chairs and hear the faint sound of birds coming from the expanse of trees behind the gazebo.

Everything feels so real and so lively. _He_ feels so alive, and he hasn’t even seen Harry yet. That’s what he’s most nervous about.

Unfortunately, Harry declined Louis’ pitch about wearing a dress but he still told Louis that he wanted him to be surprised by his outfit since he’s not wearing a traditional suit and tie like Louis is. And it’s not like they were trying to fit either one of themselves into the ‘bride’ and ‘groom’ box, this is just how they wanted everything. Everyone still knows that it’s two men getting married here and that neither of them is the “woman” in the relationship.

Harry just really wanted to walk down the aisle though, that was his one request; Louis can’t say no to him.

It’s quiet for a few moments before the light sounding piano starts up, signaling for the rest of their wedding party to start walking down the aisle. It starts with Harry’s little cousin who they asked to be the flower girl. She looks adorable with her appled cheeks. She smiles at Louis and Louis smiles back sweetly. Next come Jay and Dan, they’re linked at the arms and before they take their seats in the front they come up to Louis. Jay kisses Louis on the cheek and whispers, “Love you,” into his ear, while Dan gives him a light hug and a sincere nod.

After Robin and the oldest set of twins – along with Bernard – walk by, Fizzy comes with the newest set of twins.

And then arrive the groomsmen and groomsmaids.

Another change that Louis and Harry made is that they wanted to alternate who was standing beside them so there was no separation of girls and boys to make that distinction of ‘bride’ and ‘groom’ he mentioned earlier.

Gemma and Zayn come first since they’re the Maid of Honor and Best Man. They look gorgeous together. They’re both bearing happy smiles and shining eyes. As Louis looks at them Zayn is on his left and Gemma at his right so they can bear off to their appropriate sides. Following them is Niall and Lottie, the two blondes, Louis laughs to himself. Lottie looks so grown up, Louis has to try not to cry. This time Lottie is on his left and Niall the right. See the alteration? Finally are the two childhood friends, Stan from Louis’ side and Ashley from Harry’s side.

The maroon color of the groomsmaids dresses contrasts so nicely with the light grey of the suits that the boys are wearing. It makes Louis smile, especially when he takes in how the dresses are ruffling in the breeze and how the groomsmen’s white roses match perfectly with the bridesmaids’ own white and pale yellow bouquets.

Finally, _finally_ , The Music starts. 

Louis has his hands folded in front of his waist, patiently and nervously waiting for Harry to finally emerge and walk down the aisle.

It takes a minute but Louis notices a small commotion in the seats and glances over to make sure everything is okay. It’s not until he sees the little quills running towards his feet does he start to smile.

“Mate, should I?” he hears Zayn start to whisper but Louis just shakes his head.

He looks back up to see Harry staring at him and then glancing towards his feet where Bernard has taken a seat. Louis starts to giggle, and his eyes well up with tears at how beautiful Harry looks.

As he already mentioned Harry didn’t want to wear a traditional suit and tie, which Louis was totally fine with, but he did want to wear white, that was the other thing that he didn’t want to change. Louis didn’t know what he was going to wear because he wanted Louis to be ‘wooed’ – his words not Louis’ – and he can assure you that he is totally wooed, and awed.

Harry does have on black dress pants but they’re a little tighter than Louis’ by the smallest bit. They almost resemble his usual jeans but then again not in the slightest since these don’t look painted on. His pants are paired with this ridiculous pair of black buckled boots, which Louis is sure are probably heeled, even only a little bit.

His top half could make Louis drool, probably _is_ making Louis drool, he can’t tell, he’s a little dazed. He has on a white shirt that is almost see-through; it’s only buttoned to the third button up so it exposes Harry’s bird tattoos on his chest and part of the moth on his stomach. Over his flow-y top is a white blazer that has the same light gold color as the curtains above them along the trim.

There’s only one thing this look is missing though, Louis scans up until he’s looking at the top of Harry’s head where a white headscarf sits in his curls. It’s not just plane white, Louis knows there are Swallows on it, along with deep red roses. It’s his favorite headscarf that Harry owns.

(Harry did disregard the bouquet of flowers; he left that to the groomsmaids.)

Anne is standing next to Harry and she looks gorgeous. Her dark hair is curled and flowing delicately over her shoulders. She is smiling through tears as she holds onto Harry’s arm as she walks him down the aisle one step at a time.

Louis knew he would cry. He knows he’s crying right now but he doesn’t notice how much until Anne is kissing Harry on the cheek and Harry is stepping in front of him.

For a few seconds they just stare at each other. They’re eyes are watery but their smiles are bright, like the ocean reflecting the moon.

“Hi,” Harry whispers.

Wiping at a tear running down his own face, Louis reaches out and takes both of Harry’s hands into his own. “Hello,” Louis says just as quietly. This moment is just for them – even if there are quite a fair number of people watching them.

Harry breaks out into an even bigger grin than he already had on and looks down at their feet. “Who snuck Bernard in?”

Louis giggles. He’s filled with so much joy right now he can’t even contain himself. Remember that bursting feeling he mentioned earlier? Well it’s at its breaking point now. “Can you guess?”

“Niall?”

“Who else.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hands and looks down when he feels a small pressure on his foot. Bernard is resting his head on the curve of his black dress shoes.

“Are we ready boys?” the Official asks them in a calm voice. He’s wearing an encouraging smile, like he’s just as happy as they are.

They share one more glance, and Louis has to resist the urge to just lean forward and kiss Harry right now before anything is even said, and keep on smiling at each other. Louis is so ready for this; he doesn’t think he’s ever been more ready to do anything else in his entire life. 

Looking back at the Official, they say together through smiles and tears, “We’re ready.”

♠

After the ceremony comes the reception.

Louis isn’t sure how the reception is going to go mostly because both Zayn and Gemma told them that they were going to take care of everything that had to do with the ‘after-party.’

He would say he’s a little frightened but, to be honest, he’s just too happy right now to be scared at what they could have put together. Plus those two know him and Harry best so either way he knows it’s going to be great.

“I heard Gemma demanded a free bar, which I guess they usually don’t offer,” Harry whispers to Louis.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. I couldn’t get much out of Zayn but apparently everyone’s pitched in on a surprise for us.” Louis replies.

They are currently standing outside of the reception room, waiting to be introduced in because they are essentially the stars of the night.

Louis glances over to Harry when he doesn’t answer him back. Harry has a smirk on his face, a secret smile that clearly says ‘I know something you don’t know.’

“Harry Edward Tomlinson we’ve been married for less than 4 hours and you’re already keeping secrets from me?” Louis mocks scandalized, and pouts just for good measure.

Harry laughs and leans in to kiss the pout off of Louis’ lips. “Technically, babe, I knew _before_ we were married. I helped plan the surprise.” Harry’s eyes glint in mischief. God, sometimes Louis hates how much Harry’s become like him but then again he loves it even more. They are a force to be reckoned with when they both set their minds to something.

Sadly, Louis doesn’t have any more time to try and get the surprise out of Harry because they hear the DJ say into the microphone, “And now I would like to welcome the newlyweds themselves, Louis and Harry Tomlinson!”

“I’ll get you for this,” Louis whispers through his smile as they walk through the wooden doors, arms linked together as everyone claps and cheers for them.

“Can’t wait.” Harry looks at Louis and winks.

God, Louis’ married a fucking tease.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

♠

If there is one thing that Louis is most nervous for it’s the first dance. The second would be his speech, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about that until later.

At least he has time to prepare himself for his speech; the first dance is like right when they enter the room, that’s very nerve wrecking especially since Louis cannot dance to save his life.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Harry whispers as they make their way over to the dance floor.

And for some reason the only other thought that’s bouncing in his brain is, “Where’s Bernard?” because he doesn’t want to step on him if he comes running out here.

“You told Niall to bring him home right after we took pictures remember?” Harry says, he takes Louis’ hand in his and places his other on his waist as Louis places his on Harry’s shoulder.

“Right,” Louis nearly chokes.

“Just follow my lead. Like we practiced okay?” Harry says encouragingly and lightly squeezes Louis’ hip.

“And the groom and groom shall have their first dance as a married couple.” The DJ announces and then the strings of a guitar ring through the speakers that are angled towards the dance floor.

Harry starts to move and Louis follows his lead. He has no idea how Harry has this much coordination when it comes to slow dancing, since he can barely walk through the flat without tripping at least once.

The music fills Louis’ head and before he knows it he’s moving along without even thinking about it, just letting the music move his body for him.

Picking their wedding song was probably one of the top three hardest things they had to decide during this whole process. They must have listened to over a thousand songs until they found the perfect one, which not so ironically was sent to them by Niall with a smiley face and a simple _i think this could be the one lads!!_ and he was right.

The minute they heard the chorus they knew, it was just too perfect.

When Harry leans down and whispers, “Twirl,” into Louis’ ear, Louis has a flashback to when they picked the song.

They were laying in bed, Louis in between Harry’s legs, his back to Harry’s chest and their children in the nest of blankets to their side. When they clicked the link Niall had sent them and followed the words on the screen; Harry started to laugh once the chorus picked up.

“Lou, this it too perfect, we have to use this one.” Louis agreed right away, he loved it but he wasn’t sure why Harry thought it was so ‘perfect.’

“Why?” he asked.

“Well, you talk to yourself and that’s how we met, so you basically ‘think out loud’ ya know?” Harry said, trying to hold in his giggles.

Louis turned his head to meet Harry’s eyes with a blank stare but he can remember how his heart was hammering his chest, beating the word ‘joy’ out each time it hit his sternum.

“You’re ridiculous.” He broke out into a smile and leaned up to kiss Harry.

It was so perfect; it _is_ so perfect.

As the song starts to end they stay in one spot, swaying to the beat and humming along. When the last line is sung Harry sings along, “ _And we found love right where we are.”_

The music plays out but they don’t move for a few moments. It takes the clapping that’s coming from around them to bring them out of their little bubble.

When they pull away, just barely, from one another they share a secret smile that only they seem to understand and kiss under one of the big chandeliers that hangs from the ceiling.

_so, honey now,_  
_take me into your loving arms,_  
_kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_place your head on my beating heart_  
_i’m thinking out loud_  
_that maybe we found love right where we are_

♠

The reception is amazing, or well what’s been celebrated so far has been.

Louis knew what the reception room looked like before decorations: huge space with round tables, floor to ceiling glass windows that looked out towards the expanse of trees and at one of the fountains the venue has, two crystal chandeliers, and an exceptionally sized dance floor.

Now, though, with it decorated it looks straight out of a movie or a storybook. The tables are covered in simple white table cloths and their chairs are covered in a maroon fabric, there are vases with a single, pale yellow rose in it at the center of each table. The wedding parties’ (Louis, Harry, their mothers, and respective ‘best’ counterpart) table is on a raised part of the floor that overlooks the whole room. Their table is set up similarly to the other tables only that it is long and rectangular.

And somehow, probably Gemma’s doing, they managed to have a photobooth in the corner of the room.

The chandeliers cast pretty golden glows around the room as the other lights reflect off of them. Once when Louis was placing his jacket on the back of his chair before going back to make his rounds with Harry, he looked out across the room to seek out his husband and found the golden glow sprinkling over him like fairy dust.

Currently, they are all returning to their seats to get ready to be served dinner.

Before the servers start to bring out their food Gemma stands and the DJ lowers the music to bring the attention of the room on her so she can give her Maid of Honor speech.

She’s standing at the seat next to Harry and clears her throat,waiting for the room to get completely quiet before starting.

“Thank you all for joining us today for Harry and Louis’ wedding which really should have happened years ago in my opinion.” She shoots Louis a glance and the whole room erupts in laughter. “When I first met Louis I knew Harry was gonna be a goner, probably already was at the time, honestly. But I really knew they were meant to be when Harry came home one weekend and told me about the boy who wore the moose slippers and talked to his cactus and goldfish.”

Louis starts to blush and then quickly realises that Gemma must be referring to one of Louis and Harry first interactions.

“I remember once when me and Harry were younger I dragged him along to play dress up, for which he honestly came willingly.” She smiles fondly at the memory that’s surely playing in her head. “We both dressed up in fairy costumes, with wands and tiaras, the whole kit. Harry didn’t even care that he was wearing a dress.” Louis can see Harry start to blush furiously beside him. Louis places a hand on Harry’s knee and pats it soothingly.

“I was surprised when Louis called and told me that Harry actually declined to wear a dress today.” Everyone starts to laugh again, even Louis. As if an afterthought, Gemma says, “Everyone remember Halloween of 2014?”

This time when the crowd laughs it nearly shakes the overhead chandeliers because anyone with Instagram remembers Halloween of 2014 when Louis and Harry went as the Doctor and his companion Clara. That was one hell of a night. Harry seems to be on the same page as Louis because he puts his own paw of a hand over Louis’. 

“On a serious note,” she starts, her voice softening as she places a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezes so he’ll look back at her. “I can’t be more thrilled for these two, they are absolutely perfect for one another in so many ways it’s frightening. So in honor of my baby brother marrying the only man that could handle what a goofball he is, I would like to propose a toast.” Everyone raises their glasses for one of the three times they’ll have to do this tonight and wait for Gemma to continue. “There’s a quote I saw once that I would like to say in this moment, and it goes like this, ‘Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction.” She smiles lovingly and looks over to Louis and Harry, “To Harry and Louis!”

At some point both Louis and Harry started to cry, Harry more so than Louis, and are now both attacking Gemma with hugs and cheek kisses as the servers start to bring out everyone’s food.

“Gem that was so great, thank you for everything. I don’t know how we would have done this without you.” Harry rambles on.

There are a few tears running down Gemma’s face as well, but Louis can tell that she’s trying not to disturb her makeup.

Anne stands up then and envelopes both of her children with warm arms and honey sweet kisses. “Look at you two, both crying. I never thought I’d see the day.” Louis smiles at them and pats Harry on the waist as he helps a waitress set down his and Harry’s meals at their places.

Before the girl walks away Louis calls her over, discreetly whispers something into her ear, and then smiles at her. She nods and walks over to the bar for him and orders the two drinks he requested.

When Harry sits back down, there are two martini glasses sitting in front of him.

“What’s this?” he asks.

Louis grabs one of them and holds it up to Harry. “Come on, drink a bit. I think you’ll like it.” Louis winks.

Harry rolls his eyes but grabs his own drink and clinks it with Louis’ as he takes a sip. It’s nothing too special, Louis just requested that the bartender somehow make as close to a tasting apple crumble drink as he could; he has to say it’s pretty darn close.

Smiling Harry leans over and kisses the apple taste right off of Louis’ lips. “I love you so much.”

“Well, I would hope so.” Louis jokes, he’s smiling too big to play off the regular sarcastic face he would have for a comment like that but he just can’t. He’s too happy because the boy he loves with every atom in his body is sat next to him wearing a ring Louis slid onto his finger just hours earlier and they’re surrounded by everyone they love.

He thinks he’s starting to understand why they say your wedding day is one of the best days of your life.

♠

Harry knows a lot about Louis, his likes, his dislikes, what he loves and what drives him absolutely insane, outside of and in the bedroom. Honestly, Louis knows the only reason Harry insisted that Louis be the one who wears the garter is because he knows how mad Louis gets when it comes to thigh-play, or whatever you would like to call it.

They have two garters, one Louis is actually wearing under his pants, that’s a simple deep blue color that Harry bought specially, apparently, and then another which Louis is about to put on now so they can do the whole throwing of the garter/bouquet thing. The one that’s over his pants is a traditional one that’s white and frilly but has just hints of gold sparkles.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Louis mumbles as he slides the garter up his leg.

Harry laughs and pulls Louis closer to him. They are currently in the bathroom, they somehow both managed to sneak away just for a couple minutes while Niall and Zayn set up the whole ordeal that’s about to happen.

“You’re gonna _love_ it.” Harry kisses behind Louis’ ear and starts to bite down.

Louis yanks himself away, which is not easy to do. “No,” Louis says sternly. “I don’t know about you but I would rather not walk out there with a boner for everyone to see.”

Letting out a bark of laughter, Harry pulls Louis even closer to him and just hugs him until Niall is banging on the door. “Oi, Shaggy get off of the floor and get out here!”

Opening the door, Harry lets Louis walk out first and follows behind him.

There is a chair set up in the middle of the dance floor where Louis, sort of, reluctantly sits. This is going to be all types of horrible and wonderful. He doesn’t know whether to feel excited, scared, or disappointed because he knows after this he’s going to want to drag Harry upstairs to one of their suits and fuck him under the showerhead.

Somewhere in the distance Louis hears suggestive bow-chicka-wow-wow music start to play, which he’s sure they can blame on Niall, and watches as Harry very gracefully drops to his knees in front of Louis.

Since Louis isn’t wearing a dress this probably isn’t as climactic as it would be if he were. He’ll be damned, though, if Harry doesn’t try his best to make it as insane – even just for them – as he can.

Before he even makes his way to start to take the garter off of Louis, he very purposefully makes a show – just for Louis – of clasping his hands behind his back and then moving his way forward just on his knees. God, Louis has to physically restrain himself from moaning.

He’s nervously running one of his hands on the thigh that doesn’t have the garter snug around it. He should stop that, in all honesty, because it’s just making it _worse_.

Harry smirks before kissing up Louis’ leg, making, and certainly not breaking, eye contact with him as he makes his way up to this thigh. Louis gulps because the garter isn’t all the way up his thigh but it’s close enough to where his dick is; Louis clearly did not think this through.

Catching on quickly, Harry somehow manages to discreetly nudge Louis at least four times while he bites to get the garter off, and by this time Louis is sweating so hard that he could use another shower.

Finally, _finally_ , Harry slips the garter off of Louis’ foot and stands, smiling with it still hanging out of his mouth.

Louis doesn’t move for a good 45 seconds because he needs to get himself in check. He was being sincere when he said he doesn’t want to show everyone his dick tenting his pants. When he thinks he’s finally got himself under control, he stands up calmly and walks over to Harry with a sinister smile on his face.

“Just you wait.” Louis bites into his ear, and for good measure twirls a piece of Harry’s long hair around his ring finger and yanks just the way he knows Harry likes.

Harry nearly lets out a yelp. Thankfully Niall shouting into the microphone covers up the sound. “All right lads gather on that side of the dance floor and get ready to catch the garter!” He points to the opposite side of the dance floor from where Harry and Louis are standing and runs over there himself.

“Ready!” Harry yells as the last few stragglers get in the blob of boys. They shout back a loud, “Yes!” and wait for Harry’s countdown.

“3!” Harry wraps the garter around one pointer finger and closes his eyes. “2!” He pulls back on the opposite end with the other pointer finger and takes aim. “1!” He shouts and lets go, sending the white fabric into the mess of boys who grab for it.

Of all the people who Louis would have predicted to catch it, he never would have expected it to be bloody Liam. He immediately finds Zayn in the crowd and gives him a Look that Zayn automatically rolls his eyes at. Louis loves their friendship.

“All right ladies now it’s our turn!” Gemma yells into the microphone. As the girls replace the guys in the crowd at the end of the dance floor Gemma grabs the extra bouquet and hands it to Louis as she makes her way into the crowd, just like Niall had.

Turning around after a few moments, Louis starts to count down just like Harry did and when he hits “1!” he throws the bouquet over his head and into the congregate of ladies. After a couple of seconds Chloe (one of Harry’s friends) emerges from the crowd holding the bouquet.

“And now for the dance!” The DJ yells as he starts up some music.

Niall grabs the chair from the middle of the dance floor and places it back at the table he took it from as the two make their way to the dance floor.

Louis and Harry return to their seats and watch as the two fumble for a minute or two before other people start to join them on the dance floor.

It’s not until an hour and some change later of dancing, and fruity drinks, and bubbly champagne, that Zayn is asking everyone back to their seats so he can give his Best Man’s speech.

This is when Louis starts to get genuinely nervous, because, like. Okay, listen, Zayn is his best mate, has known him for years and years, has seen him through some of his worst moments in his entire life but in also some of the best. He’s not scared Zayn’s going to embarrass him or anything because, lets just be honest, he _knows_ Zayn is going to crack him down at least once in his speech. No, what he’s really nervous for is that his _best mate_ is now standing up next to him at his _wedding_ getting ready to give a _Best Man’s speech_.

Louis knows he’s going to end up in tears, is going to be such a mess. God, he’s not ready for any of this. Jesus, and then _he_ has to speak afterwards for his Groom’s speech.

(He has a brief moment of contemplation of why weddings are so long and why there are so many speeches but then shrugs, people probably just don’t want the day to end; he understands why.)

“Good evening everyone!” Zayn shouts, he’s not drunk, but everyone’s had a few drinks to leave them pleasantly buzzed. The people in their seats and the few who are still on the dance floor cheer back, holding up their drinks, getting ready.

“I honestly don’t even know where to start.” Zayn shakes his head, an uncontained smile breaches his face and stays there the entire time he talks. Louis can already feel his eyes getting watery; Harry places a hand on his knee under the table and squeezes, Louis places his own hand on top of Harry’s and squeezes back.

“Louis is my best mate, and I’m so honored to be speaking as his Best Man.” Zayn places a hand on Louis’ shoulder for a minute of comfort and then removes it. “When we first met I never knew that our friendship would entail all that it does, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” This time Zayn looks down at Louis and smiles at him, something that only Louis really understands.

“I know the Best Man is supposed to give an anecdote about him and the groom, or in this case _one_ of the grooms.” Zayn smiles a little cheekily, everyone giggles happily and Louis and Harry smile at one another. “And I am being totally honest when I say there are so many I had to make a list and go from there.” Zayn looks at Louis with glinting eyes of mischief and then says, “So I’m sure Louis will be happy when I say I’m going to tell you all about The Airport Incident.”

Louis tries not to groan out loud but there’s no stopping it, this incident that Zayn is talking about is probably in their Top 3 List of Things That We Always Need To Remember and it’s a knee-slapper.

The people before them laugh at Louis’ noise and so does Zayn, a happy laugh. Louis is so happy his chest is hurting.

Since Zayn doesn’t want to bore the crowd and keep them long before Louis has to make his speech he gives them a brief rundown over the time he and Louis actually decided to go _out_ and how it ended very badly. About how they drank just a little too much, acted like they were some form of royalty and somehow ended up at Heathrow.

Honestly, they still don’t know how they got there, all they know is that they both woke up leaning against large windows with an actual airport’s worth of noise around them before they actually realised they were _in a fucking airport_.

Everyone, including Zayn, Louis and Harry, are laughing so hard that Zayn actually has to pause until everyone quiets down again.

“That was one of the few times where I saw Louis both fantastically happy and happily confused, an odd mix of emotions to have, but that’s Tommo for ya.” Zayn takes a breath, and oh no, Louis knows this is where it’s going to get real sappy, real fast.

“Just about two years ago I saw a similar look on Louis’ face. He was, of course, unaware but I knew. Like always.” Zayn tacks on; Louis rolls his eyes. “Louis has always been a sap even if he doesn’t show it, but the minute Harry came along it was like there was no off button to how sappy Louis could get.” Louis’ blushing now, can feel his cheeks heating up.

“As you all know, both Louis and Harry have armfuls of tattoos, a few that I’ve drawn for them, but the one that got the look out of Louis is the owl. The minute he explained to me why he likes birds so much I knew that these two were meant for each other. I knew that even if one of them didn’t propose to the other that they would be together for life because they’ve made their bond permanent in a way that can never leave their skin.”

That’s it. Louis is in proper _tears_.

They’re running down his face and probably dripping onto his pants and shirt but he just doesn’t _care_. Zayn is getting there with his watery eyes and breaking voice.

“Lou,” Zayn says and turns to look at Louis’ crying face, “I mean it when I say I’m immensely happy for you and Harry and can’t wait to make more unforgettable memories with the both of you.”

Zayn raises his glass to signal everyone to follow. “I’m happy you’ve both found someone who you can be no one but your true self around. To Louis and Harry,” he says and takes a polite sip of his champagne.

Louis takes his own swig before practically tackling Zayn in a hug.

They’re both weeping like school children but neither of them cares. Louis just wraps his arms around Zayn’s shoulders a little tighter until Harry is tapping his shoulder and then taking them both into his weirdly long arm span.

“Love you boys,” Harry whispers.

“Love you,” Louis mumbles and presses a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Love you, mate.” Zayn laughs, poking at his face to wipe away the tears.

“Great, Zayn, look at me. I’m a right mess. Now ‘ow am I supposed to give my speech?” Louis whines, but he’s mostly joking. He’s sort of glad he’s like this now because he knows he’s sure as hell is going to be worse after he gives his speech, also it makes the nerves subside, which is always a good thing in Louis’ book.

“You’ll do fine mate. But I suggest you get to it, I think I saw Daisy trying to sneak some cake.” They both laugh; it’s not surprising.

Louis leads Harry back to his seat and wipes his face again to make sure there are no more tears running down it.

He looks at Harry one more time. Harry who is smiling so wide his dimples are impossibly deep, Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen them that deep before, and just waiting for Louis to talk.

 _You can do it._ Harry mouths and then blows him a kiss.

Laughing, and smiling like the idiot in love that he is, he picks up the microphone. Right, he can do this.

“I promise this is the last speech of the night, and also the last one before we finally cut the cake.” Louis addresses cheerfully to the room. Niall and Daisy woop from somewhere on his left, Louis rolls his eyes.

Louis takes a deep breath, trying to center himself and gather his thoughts. When Gemma told him that he had to give a speech, which he knew but forgot because of how nervous it made him, he wrote about 6 speeches before just throwing the notecards away and writing down a few key things he wants to say. Now, the real task is to remember those things and not make a fool of himself.

“Before I get into it I would just like to thank everyone who came, this day wouldn’t be nearly as special if you guys didn’t show up.” He smiles to the people before him. “I would also like to thank Gemma and Zayn who took just as much responsibility as Harry and I did. If it wasn’t for them I’m not so sure as to how far Harry and I would have gotten on our own with this.”

Harry chuckles beside him and starts laughing when he hears his sister give a little hiccup from the seat next to him.

Taking another calming breath, Louis finally starts getting into the meat of his speech. He addresses his own mother and sisters, Anne and Robin for actually letting him marry their boy. Both Anne and his own mother haven’t stopped crying since Gemma spoke so Louis tries his hardest not to look at them while he talks about them and how special they are to the both he and Harry because he doesn’t want to start crying _again._ He does choke a few times though.

Louis pauses for a moment before he turns his attention to Harry.

Harry smiles bashfully because he knows what is coming. His cheeks are the loveliest shade of cherry-blossom pink. He’s trying not to laugh because Louis can’t help but pull a crossed-eyed face at him. Shaking his head, Harry pulls one back, because of course he does.

Has anyone pointed out how ridiculous they are?

Louis clears his throat.

“After twelve notecards of what I could say about you, and about a thousand Google searches on How to Address Everything You Want to Say to Your New Husband, I still don’t have any words to explain how happy you make me.” He starts. Oh goodness, he’s already choking.

“Even that doesn’t do it justice. You put up with every ridiculous thing I could ever do. You let me continue to buy pets and weird plants when we already have half a zoo back at our flat.” Everyone lets out laughter at that, and Louis can hear a few sniffles. Harry’s green eyes are glossy with the tears that are starting to fill them. Oh God. It’s only a matter of time before Louis’ own tears spill down his face.

Louis can’t hold in his next laugh. It sounds manic, hysterical, and watery all at once with how overwhelmed he is. “I knew the moment you let me bring my hedgehog on our first date that you were the one.” This time Harry laughs, his mind probably flickering back to the same time Louis’ is.

For a moment Louis’ mind shifts to another moment that night, when him and Bernard were sitting on Harry’s couch while he went and got dessert – the delicious apple crumble. He remembers staring after Harry’s figure towards his kitchen, his heart thudding in his chest. It was just the start back then, the start of a whirlwind of feelings he would feel for this boy.

He remembers telling his little boy of a hedgehog how he was going to marry Harry and now here he is. He couldn’t be happier.

“I never want to spend a day without you being by my side. I can’t even remember a time where I didn’t love you. I’ll always love you.” Louis starts crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks like raindrops on a window. Harry was long gone, but now he’s sobbing through a smile.

Harry reaches up for Louis’ hand, lacing their finger together. He can see the black of the small turtle tattoo that’s hidden under Harry’s ring. Louis smiles at it. That small plastic ring still sits snug in their dresser, right in the box where Harry’s real ring would go.

His next line he knows Harry will appreciate. “I’m so thankful that you brought me out of my shell.” Louis winks at him and Harry can’t help but let out a loud yelp at the pun, Louis smiles. “Before I met you I was a bitter almost-twenty-one-year-old who thought there was no hope left for the human race. Then you came knocking on my door.”

Squeezing Harry’s hand Louis finishes with, “Harry Edward Tomlinson I plan on loving you in this life and in however many more I’m given. So long as you’ll have me I’ll always be there.” It’s probably the worst ending to a wedding speech ever but Louis feels so happy and ecstatic that all he has the willpower to do is drag Harry from his seat and plant one on him in front of all their friends and family.

People cheer, and clap, someone even wolf whistles. Louis and Harry laugh joyously into each other’s mouths before Niall takes the microphone from Louis’ hand and lets Daisy scream, “And now it’s time for cake!” into it.

 

The rest of the night is a riot.

They cut the cake – a traditional 3-tiered cake with two groomsmen on the top. Zayn got the topper hand made for them because his mother knew someone who does clay work. The topper looks so similar to them it’s uncanny. The Louis clay figure is curled on top of Harry’s clay figure in a piggy-back position. It’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

At some point Liam comes over to each of them separately, and a little drunkenly, tells them if they smash the cake in the other’s face he’ll give them 50 quid. Louis had plans of doing that anyway.

So that’s how both Louis and Harry end up with more cake on their faces than in their bellies. It’s all worth it though because Harry leans in and kisses Louis until he’s smiling like some child going to Disneyland.

After the cake and another hour of dancing and drinks, people begin to leave. They come over to Louis and Harry with tired, but happy, smiles as the hug them goodbye.

By 11p.m the only people left are Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Gemma and Liam. They help pack some presents into Louis and Harry’s car and sign off on whatever papers the venue needs them to sign before waving goodbye and sleepily separating in the carpark.

When they’re back at their flat Harry insists on carrying Louis over the threshold bridal style. Louis really can’t argue because he’s too foolish and way too in love.

Once inside they kiss languidly by the door, each carefully removing their jackets and then unbuttoning the other’s shirt. Louis attaches himself to Harry’s neck and sucks a dark lovebite there until Harry is hissing under his touch.

“Wait, Lou, I almost forgot your present. The surprise.” Harry says, grabbing his jacket from the floor.

“Can’t it wait,” Louis says a little impatiently, he just wants to kiss Harry and take him to bed where they can spend the next 80 years.

“No.” Harry laughs. At least he sounds understanding.

Louis starts to groan but is instantly quieted by Harry’s lips covering his own. He starts to snake his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him in closer but before he can Harry pulls back just a little.

“Harry, come on I just want to kiss you,” Louis whines. He’s starting to wonder why Harry loves him.

Rolling his eyes Harry holds up two rectangular shaped pieces of paper in front of Louis’ face.

“What’re those?” he says blankly.

“Flight tickets.” Harry grins.

Oh God. Oh God. Did he?

“To where?” Louis tries to be skeptical but his lips are already tugging up into a knowing smile.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe somewhere you’ve been talking nonstop about for the last 8 months,” Harry says affectionately, waving the tickets back and forth. Louis grabs his wrist and peers at the tickets.

**Tomlinson, Harry.**

That’s what lines the top of the tickets. Two tickets. To Belize.

(Louis saw Belize featured on a special on Discovery Channel once. He fell in love instantly and wouldn’t shut up about wanting to go there, and now he is. God, he loves his _husband_. It feels so good to finally say that.)

“I love you, you know?” Louis says, pushing the tickets down from his face.

Harry laughs. “I do know.”

He’s such a shit. “You’re such a shit.”

“I only learned from the very best.” Harry compliments.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Tomlinson.” Louis is so going to milk calling Harry by his own surname. He’s pretty sure Harry won’t care especially if the huge grin on his face says anything.

“I don’t know... it did get me a ring.” Harry’s eyes sparkle in the dim light of their hallway.

Louis _growls_. He doesn’t think he’s ever made a sound like that before. God, he’s so hot for Harry’s smug fucking face.

“Why are we still standing here?” Louis grabs the tickets and places them on the small table near the door. “Bring me to bed.” He doesn’t give Harry any warning before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry huffs but obliges and brings Louis to their room.

That night Louis has some of the best sex of his entire life. He really doesn’t know, or count, how many rounds he and Harry go, but when they finally fall asleep wrapped in each other the sun is just starting to rise over the horizon.

Louis squeezes his arms around Harry and kisses over the ring on his left finger.

“My apple crumble boy,” Louis hums lovingly.

Harry’s already dozed off, too well fucked and happy to respond. Louis doesn’t need him too though, he knows; he’s got enough ink, and now a ring, to prove it.

♠♠♠

 

“Lou will you just _go_ already.” Niall is physically pushing him towards the door.

“Hey! I just want to make sure our children are safe while we’re away.” Louis pouts. He’s been raddling off things that Niall must make sure he does or Louis might have a coronary. Jeese, he’s like a mother.

Niall gives him the blankest look Louis has ever seen. “Lou,” he says, deadpan. “Are you forgetting how often I actually do this?”

Louis’ face turns hot. “I know, I know. I’m just nervous. We’ve never gone this far before for this long.”

“I’ll take good care of them just like I always do. Don’t worry, mate.” Niall smiles genuinely at him just as Harry comes up from putting their luggage in the car.

Louis smiles when he feels Harry’s arms wrap around his middle. “Ready, babe?” he asks, almost in a whisper.

“Yeah, just have to say bye to Bernard and I’ll be good.” Louis pats his hand over Harry’s that are on his stomach.

Pulling away, Louis walks through the flat until he’s in his study.

“Hey, little guy,” Louis says in a soft voice as he approaches Bernard’s cage. Bernard is a little more than half asleep and on a regular occasion Louis would let him be but right now he doesn’t. He picks him up and brings him to his chest.

“Me and Daddy H are goin’ away for a bit, yeah?” Louis doesn’t want to admit it, but hell, he doesn’t really care to be honest, he’s very sad that he’s going to be leaving his little boy for a little more than a week.

Bernard squeaks and tries to curl into his little hedgehog ball when he hears Louis start to pathetically sob.

“Babe?” Harry says from behind him.

Louis sniffles. “Yeah, ‘m all right,” he mutters.

Harry comes up behind him again, much like he did in the hallway just a few minutes ago, and wraps himself around Louis. He squeezes his middle and tucks his chin over Louis’ shoulder.

“He’ll be all right,” says Harry in a gentle voice.

“I know. But it’s just. Like, we’ve never gone this far before and left him for this long before.” Louis is insistently petting over Bernard’s head.

“I’m sure Niall will send us endless updates and pictures.” Harry giggles. “You know how much he loves to take pictures of our children.” Harry places a kiss on Louis’ neck and grips at his middle.

Louis laughs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Any other spouse would be rushing Louis out of the house, probably telling him ‘who cares’ and laugh at him for getting so emotional over a hedgehog, but not Harry because he’s the perfect spouse anyone could ever hope for.

Bringing Bernard up so he’s eye level with both Louis and Harry, Louis kisses him on the head and brings him over so Harry can do the same.

“I’ll see you in 10 days, bud.” Louis sets Bernard back in his cage and comes back to wrap himself around Harry.

Daisy jumps down from her spot on Louis’ desk and wraps herself around their ankles, tickling the thin skin there. Louis giggles and burrows his face into Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckles before grabbing his buzzing phone from his pocket.

“It’s Zayn. He says if we don’t hurry up then he’s stealing the tickets for himself and Liam.”

“Yeah, right. Zayn doesn’t even like to swim unless he can see the ocean floor.” Louis rolls his eyes and detaches himself from Harry. “But I guess he’s right, we better get going.”

Harry nods and follows Louis out of the room.

“We’ll be going now.” Louis tells Niall who’s already lounging on their couch with his hand in a crisp bag.

“Finally,” he groans.

He hops up from his spot and comes over to bring both Louis and Harry in for an embrace. “Have fun, lads. I’ll keep you updated on English things and of course your children.” He laughs.

“Thanks.” Harry smiles gratefully at him.

Louis grabs his coat from the chair in the kitchen and starts to walk towards the door where Harry is waiting for him.

Before he leaves he pops his head back in and says, “Please don’t break anything and please do not wank in our bed. Bye! Love you!”

 The door closes behind them but they can still hear Niall’s laughing.

 

Zayn is a wonderful best mate; he only made Louis beg once for him to agree to drive him and Harry to the airport on the day they leave.

“I’m not actually a chauffeur,” Zayn says with no bite in his voice. He’s only bitter because Louis left him sitting in the front alone so he could annoy Harry with lovebites in the backseat.

Louis beams at him through the rearview mirror and winks. “I know but it makes it that much more fun.”

Rolling his eyes, Zayn finally pulls in front of the airport.

“Well, you’re here.” A pause. “Now get out.”

This time Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, all right Zayn. Act like you’re not gonna miss me while I’m gone.” Louis straddles over Harry to get out of the car, just to see him blush, and starts to grab their luggage from the boot.

A moment passes before both Harry and Zayn are by his side.

“I’m gonna go check this in for us,” Harry says and then shoots a smile towards Zayn. “Thanks for everything, mate. Honestly don’t know where we would be without you.” He leans into an incredulous Zayn for a one-armed hug and then takes their luggage to check in.

Louis beams at Zayn’s surprised faced. “I can’t believe what a liar Harry is,” he says, smirking now.

“Oh shut it.” Zayn shoves his shoulder playfully.

They stand in silence, if only for a moment, before Louis latches himself to Zayn and hugs him like he’s moving across the globe. “Thanks, for real. I owe you, like, my life.” Louis pulls back and they start to laugh.

“Any time, bro. I’ll add it to I-O-U list.”

Looking over his shoulder, Louis sees Harry patiently waiting for him so they can make their way to security.

Louis leans in and hugs Zayn one more time. “Keep me updated on things. Check on Niall once in a while. Please make sure he doesn’t burn down the flat.”

Zayn squeezes around Louis’ shoulders. “’Course. Have fun. Don’t get too many complaints from neighbors while you’re there.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Louis winks and then turns to go with one last wave towards Zayn.

“Good?” Harry asks.

Louis leans up and kisses Harry on the lips. It’s nothing dirty that would lead them somewhere, just a brush of lips that leaves both of their hearts skipping like rocks.

Grabbing one of the suitcases from Harry, and interlocking their empty hands, Louis looks up and beams at him. “I couldn’t be any better.”

♠

Besides the fact that Louis is going to be 24 in less than two months, he is basically a child.

"Harry! Don’t let me touch the floor!" Louis nearly shouts in the airport in Belize.

Thankfully no one looks Louis’ way when he quickly jumps onto Harry’s back like a Koala and just clings to him.

Harry giggles and just shuffles to accommodate Louis’ weight and the weight of their small carry on. “Lou, what are you talking about?”

Louis rolls his eyes, like its obvious. “H, don’t play dumb. The floor is _lava_.”

"You’re willing to sacrifice the man you love to save yourself from the lava?" Harry gasps, shocked.

See, there are, like, 8 million and two reasons why Louis loves Harry. For example, Louis absolutely adores the way Harry sleeps, especially if he dozed off on Louis’ chest while they were watching a crap TV show or a movie that they’ve both seen before. He’s just too adorable and soft in the way his curls fall over his face and frame his delicate features that somehow become more cherubic when he’s sleeping. Plus the way he mumbles and twitches his nose when he’s obviously dreaming of something makes Louis’ chest bubble like a witch’s cauldron on Halloween.

But even the way Harry sleeps doesn’t compare to the way he goes along with – almost – every single one of Louis’ silly endeavors. He barely ever questions him, if only to actually gain knowledge on what game they are exactly playing at.

Zayn and both of their mothers have told them that they’re insufferable when they both have their mind set to something menacing. Just that fact alone, that some of the closest people to them can see how ridiculous they are together makes Louis giddy and smiley.

"Well of course not, you idiot. As long as I’m safely up here," Louis pats Harry’s pecs, "Nothing can harm you."

That logic makes no sense but it makes Harry laugh so hard Louis has to tighten his thighs around Harry’s middle to stay put. So it’s a win in Louis’ mind.

♠

Louis is speechless.

Once they got their luggage, which didn’t get lost, thank God, Louis was terrified that would happen, they took a taxi to their hotel. Harry was very adamant about not allowing Louis to look up the place because Harry wanted it to be a complete surprise.

They’re not even in their room, or separate fucking villa apparently because Harry is on the spoiling Louis wagon, but they’re just in the lobby waiting for the small shuttle to bring them to their little vacation home.

The lobby itself is magnificent with its marble flooring, and brightly colored paintings lining the walls. There are some plants growing from clay pots in the corners and it makes Louis think of Barbara, she would probably like the hot weather that is Belize.

“Harry, I can’t even believe this,” he mutters.

If this is what the lobby looks like, like a fucking million dollar hotel front, then Louis doesn’t even know what the hell to expect from the fucking _villa_ they’re in.

Harry is absolutely beaming. He reaches over and grabs Louis’ hand. “I just wanted the best for my baby.” Louis pulls his face just as his heartstrings pull joyously in his chest.

“I believe you’re the one that’s _my_ baby.” Louis waggles his eyebrows; Harry blushes.

“You know what I mean, you tit.”

Before Louis can gasp and very theatrically hit Harry somewhere, there’s a very tanned man in white shorts and a Hawaiian styled shirt calling, “Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson.”

This time it’s both of them beaming. They grab their bags and walk up to the man who leads them to the shuttle that is actually just like another cab. The man, who Louis notices has a nametag that reads George on it, helps them put their bags in the boot and then opens the back door for them with a sincere smile.

“Are you here on your honeymoon?” George asks with a thick accent. He looks at them through the rearview mirror with kind eyes.

“We are, actually,” Louis says, smiling.

“Can always spot newlyweds.” George chuckles. “They always have this glow about them.”

Louis’ tummy squirms for some reason. He just loves the fact that people can _see_ how much Louis and Harry love each other from only being around them for a few minutes. Or well, unless George has just been doing this job for a while and can just tell, but still.

They stay silent until George pulls up to a small, white cottage. It’s cute; it looks like it should be on a beach post card.

The white wood is only chipping in that oh so appealing way that makes things look just a touch of rustic, making it look slightly romantic. There are two windows on the right side of the door where Louis presumes the kitchen is and then one on the left, it’s smaller, more rectangular and also higher up, making Louis think it must be a window in the bathroom.

George opens the door for them before working his way around to the back and hauling out their luggage to help them bring it into the house. Harry smiles happily and chats with George by the door while Louis starts to wander around the quaint house. 

It seems that there’s three main rooms: the kitchen, the living room, and, of course, the massive bedroom. Louis has no doubt in his mind that Harry made sure they had a huge bedroom, for obvious reasons; Louis smirks to himself.

The kitchen is small but open. There are the necessities: fridge, stove, sink, some counter space, and most importantly a coffee pot, all modern and crisp white in color – minus the pastel blue of the coffee pot and silver of the sink. The living room has a calming air surrounding the plush beige sofa and side chair, there is a seashell chime-like thing hanging from one of the windows that looks out to the –what the fuck – the _fucking_ beach is in their backyard.

“You like it?” Harry asks. He comes up behind him and kisses the base of his neck.

“Do I – Haz the beach is fucking right there!” he almost screams. “I fucking love it, and I love you for picking it.” He grabs Harry’s face pretty aggressively and brings him in for a slow and dirty kiss.

Harry hums against his lips. He trails his hands down Louis’ sides so lightly he can only feel the ghost of a touch. When Harry’s hands come to rest on Louis’ waist he squeezes before sliding them over his arse and under his thighs, hiking Louis up.

There came a time when Louis would actually yelp when Harry did this, but he’s so used to it now that he just accepts he’s being carried and continues to kiss Harry. Plus he _loves_ the fact that Harry can carry him, it makes his stomach flutter with butterflies.

Actually seeing the bedroom from within is nothing compared to what he saw through the open door from the living room; it’s probably bigger than the living room actually, if only by a little. There’s a massive bed in the center with a pastel mint colored duvet draped over it, two side tables next to it, another door which is most likely a closet and a small, 4-draw dresser in the corner.

“Babe,” Louis breathes against Harry’s mouth.

“Hmm,” Harry hums, trying to nip at Louis’ lips.

They’re still standing in the middle of the room, Louis still in Harry’s arms. “Put me on the bed,” Louis whispers.

Obliging, Harry settles Louis on the bed and stares down at him. Louis bends his legs over Harry’s waist and drags him down so they’re pressed together from waist to chest. Louis’ heart is pounding so hard in his chest he’s sure Harry can hear it.

“Thank you,” Louis says, his voice sugary sweet and soft like candyfloss; it only ever gets like this when he talks to Harry, or a baby animal.

Harry’s cheeks blush the prettiest shade of pink Louis has ever seen them blush, it’s an odd mix of the sunrising and strawberry milk. Louis laughs at himself, that doesn’t even make sense. He’s  so in love he’s going delirious with it.

Shaking his head, Harry says, “I wanted to do something that would make you happy, because then that makes me happy.” His blush deepens, like he knows how sappy he sounds right now; he shrugs so Louis throws his arms around his neck.

“It’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me.” Louis leans up and pecks a kiss to Harry’s nose. Harry tries to hide his face in Louis’ neck, something he only does when he’s feeling so overwhelmed he doesn’t know what else to do with himself. Louis tugs on the springy curls at the base of Harry’s neck so he’s looking right into his eyes. “ _And_ I’m glad that I’m here with you, and it makes me happy that you’re happy.”

Harry looks rather speechless, so Louis smiles and leans up to capture his lips in another kiss. This one only lasts for a few seconds before Harry pulls away and looks at Louis with a glint in his eye.

“Can I blow you, now?” he asks, faux innocence written over every y=mx+b slope of his face.

Louis lets out a loud cackle and finally realises how hard he is. He grinds his hips up and against Harry’s, making him moan.

“I’d love for you to.” Louis latches onto Harry’s neck and sucks a mark right under his ear before letting him shimmy down to unbutton his pants.

Getting head from Harry is something that Louis will never be used to no matter how many times it happens. It’s sort of like eating your favorite ice cream and never being disappointed with it, but like a million times better.

Harry never disappoints and only seems, to somehow, get better at it every time he goes down on Louis. He swirls his tongue just like Louis likes, and takes him down until he’s hitting the back of his throat. That’s what always gets Louis, knowing that Harry can actually take him that far; it’s so hot, it drives him mad.

He starts to pump his hips into Harry’s mouth a little, making him hum around Louis. Harry grips Louis’ upper thighs, encouraging. So, Louis does. He thrusts his hips up and fucks Harry’s mouth with his hands buried in the curls on his head.

Louis doesn’t know whether it says something about Harry’s ability or about his endurance that he comes not soon after that. It’s most likely Harry’s fault because his mouth is pure sin and just knows how to suck a cock.

The room is silent except for their heavy breathing for all of a minute before Louis notices Harry whining against his thigh and grinding against the bed.

“Come up here babe.” Louis grabs Harry’s forearm and drags him up his chest. Thankfully Harry’s always been a little impatient and is already only in his pants, so Louis tugs them down and slips them off.

“C’mon,” he says again, nudging Harry’s thigh with his hands to Harry gets the point. He must because his eyes widen and he’s crawling up until he’s kneeling in front of Louis, hovering over his face.

If there is one thing that Louis loves doing, it’s eating Harry out. It is the absolute best thing on the entire planet. Harry goes completely mental for, he keens and whines and moans makes every noise you could imagine when Louis points his tongue and fucks him with it.

When Harry starts to grind down on Louis’ face, he hums to encourage him. Makes Harry speed up with long, flat licks. He will never get tired of making Harry this insane for it. Will never, ever, stop loving the feeling of Harry’s thighs shaking around his head.

“Close,” Harry mutters.

Louis goes in, literally and figuratively, and fucks him with a pointed tongue while simultaneously sliding one hand over Harry’s thigh and pinching his skin until he’s stuttering and coming.

He rolls off of Louis’ face, breathing like he’s lost all the breath in his longs. Louis smirks to himself and rolls so he’s draped over Harry’s torso, his chest on Harry’s pecs and arm resting over his stomach, just under the butterfly tattoo and just above the laurels.

“Has sex always been this good or does it just seem better because we’re married now?” Harry asks aloud.

Louis cackles. “I would hope the latter.” He places a kiss to one of the birds on Harry’s chest.

It’s not long before Harry’s breaths become even and smooth, a tell tale sign that he’s fallen asleep. Louis smiles to himself and kisses Harry’s cheek before wrapping himself around the younger boy and sighing contently before falling asleep himself.

♠

“So what do you have planned for us today?” Louis asks Harry as he comes and stands beside him. Harry has taken up sunbathing when they’re not in bed or exploring the new land. His skin shines under the sun and is getting tanner by the day. 

The bright life bring star is high in the sky, sending it’s warm rays down to wash over their skin. They’ve only been here for 3 days now but Louis can already see the golden hue that his skin is taking on.

“Well,” Harry takes a sip of his smoothie that they ordered from room service not too long ago, “I think we might do a bit of snorkeling.”

Louis smiles and he swears even _he_ thinks the sun gets a little brighter.

A wave crashes against the shore that is their temporary back garden. “For real?” Louis asks, stealing a sip of Harry’s smoothie.

“’Course. If we’re lucky we might even see a sea turtle.” Harry beams and tugs Louis into his lap, one of his favorite spots.

“You’re too good to me,” Louis says for the millionth time probably. It’s too true, though, is the thing. Harry does so much for Louis and Louis tries to do just as much for him. It sort of works out though, because Louis loves seeing the big grin that takes over Harry’s face when he knows how happy he’s made Louis.

“Comes with the job,” Harry says dryly.

“Ha Ha.” Louis mocks and starts kissing every inch of Harry’s face, just because.

“So when are we going?” Louis asks, the excitement of actually being able to see some of the pretty fish and maybe even a real life sea turtle up close finally sinking in.

“About two hours. George’ll be here in like an hour and a half to pick us up.”

Louis wiggles in Harry’s lap and smirks. “Hmm,” he hums and wiggles around until he’s properly straddling Harry’s waist. He starts rubbing his hands all over Harry’s chest, all sun warm and glistening from the suntan lotion he keeps putting on. Louis stops and pinches one of Harry’s nipples, making him hiss.

He looks up and sees Harry’s pupils getting wider, so really it only makes sense to lean in and start sucking as many marks as he can along his neck and collarbones. He loves marking up Harry, a simple gesture of mine that Harry loves just as much.

“I wonder what we could do until then.” Louis leans back and looks Harry in the eyes before grinding down on him.

There may be a chance that he opened himself up earlier when he was in the shower. He has ulterior motives a lot of the times, maybe.

Harry nearly growls.

And well, that’s how Louis ends up riding Harry right there in the lounge chair with the sun beating down on them and the waves being just loud enough that their – even though spread out and fence separating – neighbors can barely hear them.

Louis loves Belize and how much wilder it’s made their sex life. They are on their honeymoon after all.

♠

When George comes and picks them up he’s wearing a bright smile and another colorful top.

“Can I get one of those on the resort?” Harry asks him, pointing to the coral colored shirt with white flowers on it.

George nods happily. “Yeah, I can bring you to the shop after your snorkeling today.”

“That’d be great, yeah, thanks,” Harry chirps and smiles into the rearview mirror at George.

Louis’ heart flutters in his chest like it’s trying to fly it’s way out of from behind his ribs. He doesn’t blame it. Harry is the definition of cute and bliss right now. He’s content from their little chair scene earlier and is just so happy that he can’t help but dimple at everyone they pass.

The ride is short through and past their resort.

“Are you with a group or a private session?” asks George.

“Private,” Harry answers, his arm is laying across the back of the seats and Louis’ leaning into his side. Even half way across the world Louis still feels at home because Harry is at his side and always constant.

Louis rolls his eyes and turns his head to bite at Harry’s exposed bicep, right over his small flower tattoo he got after they got Daisy.

“Heyy,” Harry whines quietly; Louis can hear the smile in his voice. “What was that for?”

Looking up under his lashes and batting them, for effect, Louis smiles slyly.

This time Harry rolls his eyes.

“And we are here!” George says excitedly from the front of the cab.

George is out and opening the cab door for them before Louis and Harry even have a moment to take in the area they’ve been brought to.

“Dani will call me when you’ve finished! Have fun!” George points them in the direction of the small wooden hut that’s at the start of a light colored, wooden dock that goes out over the water.

They nod and smile at George before they clasp their hands together and make their way towards the hut.

The area they’re in looks like it’s something straight out of either a movie or a travel magazine. There are cliffs with bushes spurting out in odd places on either side of them, breaking off as you look forward and then restarting again.

Louis can see a few boats a little farther out, probably other snorkeling parties exploring under the pure aqua colored water. It is so clear and gorgeous Louis almost expects to wake up after he blinks his eyes.

“Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson?” comes a female voice, she has a different accent from George, she sounds almost French but just not quite.

“That’s us!” Harry says excitedly.

Smiling, Louis looks away from the dazzling water and at the girl that’s standing in front of them. She’s gorgeously tanned, something Louis may be a little jealous of, and has cartoonish-like wide eyes. Her hair is a deep brown color with little bits of blonde reflecting the sunlight.

Half of her body is covered in a wetsuit that goes to mid thigh, the other half of the wetsuit is hanging around her hips. She has on a bright pink bikini top that could battle a highlighter.

“Nice to meet you,” she says happily, reaching out a hand to shake theirs.

“I’m Harry and this is Louis.” Harry introduces them.

“I’m Dani, and I’m going to be your instructor today.” She smiles. “I have the equipment in the cabin.” She points behind herself.

Louis is eyeing the wetsuit around her waist, and although he would love to see what his bum would look like in one, he would rather not have to try and actually fit it into one, and then trying to get wet spandex off. Yeah, no thanks.

“Oh,” she giggles, “You don’t have to wear one of these.” She grabs one of the arm holes and waves it around. “I was on a scuba dive earlier with another couple. You two can just wear your trunks or whatever you fancy in the water.”

“Thank Goodness.” Louis sighs in relief.

Harry turns to him scandalized. “You’d look great in one though.”

“Yeah I know but imagine trying to get that thing off?” He makes a disgusted face towards the suit.

“It’s not as hard as you would think.” Dani laughs. “Come on, you can choose what color snorkel and flippers you would like.” She motions for them to follow her towards the hut.

They follow, the sand under their feet sinks in with every step they take. It makes Louis smile, reminds him of going to Brighton as a kid or the few times with Zayn during their uni days and running along the cool sand just to see his footprints disappear under the waves. 

“I’m going to grab the release forms quickly. There’s the gear over there.” Dani points to one of the corners of the cabin once they get inside. It is small, just enough space to hold a desk that has a laptop on it, and whatever gear someone needs to either snorkel or go scuba diving.

Harry goes straight for the neon yellow flippers and matching headset – goggles and airtube. Louis rolls his eyes and grabs the bright turquoise set that’s sat right next to it.

“Yours matches your trunks.” Louis elbows Harry in the side.

“Well yours matches your eyes.” Harry sticks his tongue out at him because he’s obviously a 7- year-old child, now.

Dani comes back out with a few pieces of paper before Louis has a chance to attack Harry in retaliation.

“We’ll take the yellow and blue.” Harry beams.

“’Course, I’ll go grab the ones from the back. Just read over these, it’s just a few safety measures and such, sign and initial the bottom and then we’ll be on our way!” Dani chirps excitedly.

Louis and Harry watch her disappear into the back again while they read over the forms. They mostly just scan them, reading over the bulleted points about safety and showing a few creatures they really shouldn’t touch and so on.

“And here you are.” Dani places their gear on the counter. “Oh! I almost forget.” She looks at Louis and smiles before leaning to grab something from under the counter. “Harry here said that you would probably like one of these for your outing today.” She hands Louis a camera. It’s nothing fancy, honestly, just a disposable camera that has a thick plastic-like case over it.

“Uh,” he mutters, looking between Dani and Harry.

“To take pictures with the sea turtles?” Harry says a little incredulous.

“Oh my –” Louis grabs the camera like he imagines an excited child would. “When can we go out?” He pauses. “Do we go on a boat?”

Dani grabs a pair of keys from a hook that must be under counter so no one can see. “Well,” she walks out from behind the counter and points to their gear, “If you want to see the turtles then we’re gonna have to go on a boat.”

She stops near the door and turns to look at Louis and Harry, the sun is coming in and swallowing her body, she looks like an advert; at least she matches the outside scenery. “Come on then!” She bounces out of the hut.

“After you.” Harry motions to Louis.

Louis ducks his head and tries to hide the smile on his face. There are bubbles in his chest trying to escape, they fizzle and caress around his heart making him feel squirmy and warm. This is a feeling he will never get used to, never _wants_ to get used to.

And Harry’s the only one who can make him feel like this, it’s truly amazing how one person can have so much power over another like that, all because personality and fucking genetics. Two things that are just A fucking plus when it comes to Harry.

“Nah, babe.” Louis drags Harry down for a kiss. It’s soft like the sand and warm like the sun’s rays. “After you,” he whispers against Harry’s lips.

Harry laughs, a loud cackle that has his whole body leaning back and away from Louis; Louis smiles in victory.

“Whatever you say.” Harry rolls his eyes and grabs their gear from the counter and starts walking out of the hut, Louis barely a full step behind.

♠

If Louis could scream underwater without, like, drowning then he would be doing just that right now.

In front of him are two of his favorite animals: a turtle, and not one, but _two_ , seahorses.

Louis kicks with his bright blue flippers over to Harry, where he is admiring a school of colorful fish swimming by, and shakes his arm. Harry whirls around and looks at Louis through his goggles. His eyes are so much brighter in the water, like somehow the greenish-blue color is making the color of his eyes pop even more than usual; it’s beautiful. And not to mention his hair.

Swimming up the short distance to the surface – because Dani said they could go under with their snorkel tube but they should just remember not to try and breathe when they do for obvious reasons – Louis takes a breath and waits for Harry to pop up next to him.

Letting out the laugh that he was holding in, Louis takes the mouthpiece out of his mouth and shoves Harry, making little waves appear around their bodies.

“What?” Harry says fondly, face goofy and so so so happy.

“I saw a turtle, and seahorses. Think they were trying to get it on though.” Louis wrinkles his nose.

“The turtle and the seahorses were trying to get it on with each other?” Harry asks. His grin is so wide you could fit an orange peel over his teeth.

“No, you know what I meant.” Louis laughs a helium laugh. He quickly swims over to the boat and hangs off of the side ladder.

“Hey, Dani could you hand me the camera?” he asks nicely.

Instead of getting a response, Dani stays silent before walking over with the camera in her hand. “Seen any turtles yet?” she asks.

“Yeah, gonna try and take a picture of one.” He smiles, waving the camera in the air for emphasis.

“Good luck!” she chirps as he swims back over to Harry.

“Help me get a picture of the turtle and seahorses.” Louis reaches out and tugs at one of Harry’s wet curls.

Harry gives him a blank look, his whole face void of anything.

“Please,” Louis whines. He swims closer and wraps all his limbs around Harry’s body, mostly to be annoying. Harry splutters when they start to sink into the water, a few fish brushing over their legs; Louis just giggles into Harry’s neck.

“All right, but only because you’re too cute for your own good.”

Louis pulls back, then leans in to give Harry a loving peck but it gets cut short when their goggles clunk together.

This time Harry laughs, so hard that he actually swallows the bitter water and starts to cough.

“Jeeze, babe, you all right there.” Louis pats his back, trying to help him out like the good husband he is.

Coughing, Harry gets out, “Yeah.”

It only takes a couple of minutes for Harry to sort himself out and catch his breath again. When he does they reattach their mouths to the snorkels and dive under to find the turtle and seahorses.

“Mmm! Mm!!” Louis tries to shout when he spots the seahorse – this time on its own. He reaches out and starts to thwack at Harry to get his attention. Harry grabs his arm to still him and then motions for him to take the picture before they have to go back up for air.

Louis situates the camera in his hands – do they still count as being wet if he’s underwater? – And then aims it towards the fluorescent blue and green seahorse. It’s quite small in comparison to its surroundings but it’s so cute. Its tail is curled in on itself like you usually see in the pictures and its just swimming along, stopping occasionally to just float.

He clicks the button, hearing the little tick sound to let him know that he took the picture. He then turns to Harry, whose hair is just as ridiculous as before, floating all around him like some weird merman creature.

Harry points up, signaling he needs air but Louis tells him to hold with a pointer finger up. Only because right behind Harry is a bright green turtle, it looks just like the one from _Finding Nemo_. Louis swims back a few inches before bringing the camera up to his eye and making sure Harry is in frame.

Harry being Harry starts to blow out the air that’s building in his lungs, so when Louis finally snaps the picture there are air bubbles surrounding Harry, along with his insanely long hair, and of course the majestic turtle chilling right behind him like he was photobombing.

They finally swim to the surface for air.

Louis gulps it in, there’s a pleasant burn in his lungs from holding his breath for longer than he’s used to. It heightens his other senses in a weird way. Like, for example, he swears he can see every shade of Harry’s eyes and can feel the warmth emitting from Harry’s body even though he’s inches away.

“The turtle was behind you.” Louis states.

Widening his eyes, Harry spits out the mouthpiece. “What?!”

“Yeah, you officially have a selfie with a turtle. Underwater. In Belize.”

Swimming forward, Harry latches himself onto Louis, kissing his neck with lips that are a little colder than he’s used to. It gives him goosebumps all over. He shivers a bit in the water.

“Cold?” Harry murmurs, ever the concerned spouse.

“No, just happy,” says Louis in a soft voice.

Harry pulls back and takes off his goggles so they’re sitting atop his head, he adjusts Louis’ so they’re the same. They probably look like idiots to anyone passing by, or maybe they don’t, either way Louis doesn’t care because his boy is in his arms while they float in Pixar colored water.

“I’m glad.” He smiles, a sickeningly sweet one that says everything Louis knows Harry can’t put into words; he knows how it feels.

There is no resisting pulling Harry down into a cliché water kiss in that moment.

It’s slow and languid like the calm water around them, the only movement coming from the rocking of their boat where Dani is. It’s warm like the sun that’s beating down on their now tan skin. Most importantly, it’s just as meaningful and exciting as their first kiss was.

There’s a cool drag across Louis’ calf, something that is most definitely shell, Harry must feel it too because he starts to smile, linking his hand with Louis’ empty one and squeezes.

Louis feels the cool press of Harry’s wedding band and starts to smile himself, they both know what’s under the ring; the moment is almost too perfect but neither of them have an available mouth to complain.

♠♠♠

There are two things that Louis cannot get over at the moment. One of those things is Harry with a fucking bun in his hair and another is a _monkey_.

Firstly, Louis blames Dani fully for why Harry has started to randomly pull his long hair into a little puffball on top of his head. Honestly, one moment they lounging on the boat and the next Dani is handing Harry a hair tie and showing how to twist his hair to get the perfect knot.

Louis even has a picture of it on his phone. At first it was something to tease Harry about, lovingly of course, that he could send to Niall later when they got back to their room but the picture ended up being so beautiful with Harry’s dark hair pulled up almost expertly, the bright water surrounding them, that Louis ended up making the picture his home screen.

And now, secondly, the monkey.

Right, so they are currently at the airport, Louis is, sadly, melting in the lava as we speak but the lava dissipates as soon as he spots the monkey.

Every single show on chimps that Louis has ever seen flashes through his mind, the words friendly and companionship light up until they’re all he can see.

“Haz,” Louis nudges Harry with his elbow.

“Hold on, babe,” Harry whispers. Louis thinks there’s something wrong with their flight, something about a delay. Whatever, he doesn’t care at the moment because _monkey_.

Louis doesn’t even care that he’s staring at the monkey and the man that said monkey is hanging off from. Louis didn’t even know that monkeys were allowed into airports, there’s got to be some safety hazard or something.

“All right, thank you,” Harry says in his polite, but annoyed, voice to the old woman behind the counter.

Harry wraps a light grip around Louis’ bicep and starts to lead him out of the ticket line.

“What’s wrong?”

“Our flight is delayed. Apparently there’s a bad storm going on so they’ve delayed a lot of their flights until tomorrow.” Harry sighs, wiping a hand over his face. It takes a lot for Harry to get annoyed but Louis understands. The last three days were mostly spent lying in their bed because of a nasty case of food poisoning they got from some funky fish; it wasn’t that fun.

Louis has always made it his job to make Harry smile or laugh, or _both_ if he can, anyway he can so he turns and looks at him head on.

“Look behind me to the left.”

Following Harry’s eyes, Louis watches as they scan for what he wants Harry to see and once he sees them widen, Louis says, “I want – no I _need –_ to meet it.”

Harry’s annoyed expression immediately changes into something more curious and excitable.

“All right, let’s go.”

Louis didn’t think Harry would actually tell him no but he didn’t actually think he’d agree either. “Really?” he asks.

“Yeah, why not? We’re stuck here until tomorrow morning anyways.” He shrugs.

Louis is so glad that he fell in love with this boy and not anyone else.

Louis shifts the backpack he has on and starts to walks towards the man, who has a very long beard, with Harry in tow.

“Excuse me.” Louis taps the man’s shoulder, the monkey is already staring at Louis.

“Yes?” the man says in an American accent.

Truthfully, Louis has no idea how to ask about the monkey and if he can either take it home or just hold it for a while. It’s so cute, looking up at him with round brown eyes. Louis swears it actually smiles at him.

The man seems understand and says, “If you’re wondering about Eli here, then yes you can interact with him.”

Beaming, Louis kneels down and sticks out his hand. “Hi, Eli. I’m Louis.”

Eli looks at Louis’ hand for a minute, bringing up his smaller chimp hand and grabbing ahold of Louis’ to give it a little shake.

It is the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Louis somehow ends up having some sort of conversation through gestures with the little monkey for who knows how long. At one point, when Louis sat down against the airport’s wall, Eli climbed into his lap and kept making kissy faces at him.

Harry took a lot of pictures to say the least.

“Do you want to take a picture Eli?” Louis asks.

He doubts Eli actually understands but he nods nonetheless, so Louis takes out his phone and switches it to the front camera to take a selfie. With an actual monkey.

This is the best honeymoon anyone could have asked for.

Eli is very animated, even for a chimp, he tries, and succeeds, to copy Louis’ movements that he does with his hands when he gets into a discussion with Eli’s owner, Hank, about care and about the bond they are said to form with their owners. It makes him want one really bad.

“Flight LIRAF-22, please get prepared to board,” comes a voice from the intercom.

“That’d be us.” Hank sighs. “Come on Eli.” He holds out a hand for Eli to take.

Who knew you could take a monkey on a plan as an actual passenger? Louis sure as hell didn’t.

Louis pouts, his bottom lip is all the way out; Eli quickly mimics him, sticking out his lips. Louis smiles, leaning down a little to give him a peck. Eli chirps a chimp noise and actually _hugs_ Louis, or well gives him something close to a hug with one hairy arm.

Before Louis lets Eli go completely he gives him a little tickle. Eli actually _laughs_ a cute screeching sound that sounds like pure happiness; it makes Louis’ chest inflate.

Once he finally finds the will to see Eli off, he lets him climb off his lap and grab Hank’s hand. “Bye, Eli!” Louis says.

“Say bye Eli,” Hank says and waves his hand so Eli will do the same; he does and Louis’ heart breaks.

They walk off, Hank holding Eli’s hand and Eli waddling along with him.

Louis sighs dramatically, turning his head to look at Harry who is sitting next to him.

“Don’t even say it.” Harry shakes his head, a smile already plastered across his pink lips.

“Say what?” Louis asks, as if he doesn’t know.

“You know what.” Harry’s eyes are closed, and he’s leaning his head back against the wall they’re sitting against.

“But, _babe_. I really want a monkey, now.”

“Lou,” Harry chuckles. “You cannot have a monkey.”

“But _why_?” Louis whines.

Harry opens his eyes and turns to look into Louis’. He looks sleep tired and content all at once. His eyes have that glossed over look to them, like when someone’s just woken up from a nap.

“When we get our own proper place you can get a monkey.”

Louis’ whole body lights up, he can physically feel himself warming up from the inside out like a light-bulb turning on. His whole face has gone squishy and crinkly from how hard he’s smiling. His cheeks are warm and are most likely pink from the warmth that’s coursing through him.

It’s not like they haven’t made plans to buy their own house one day, they have actually talked about it a lot, especially when the wedding was drawing closer and closer. They both can’t wait to have their own place and raise as many children as they can there. And since the reality of having 10 kids like he and Harry want isn’t too realistic, they’ll just have to make do with animals; his mum tells him he’s going to have a literal zoo one day.

There’s a fuzzy feeling wrapping all around him, so he wraps himself around Harry as best as he can while they walk to try and find somewhere to sit. He chooses to wrap his arms around one of Harry’s forearms, leaning into his side. His heart is beating so loud in his chest that it could probably battle the airplanes that have the okay to lift off.

“All right,” he finally replies, as soft as ever.

Harry drops a light kiss to the top of Louis’ head, making him blush even more from the sweet gesture.

He doesn’t have one care that he’s stuck in an airport for a while, he’s too happy to complain about anything right now. And, well, if that has something to do with just meeting one of the sweetest monkeys ever or just the fact that his husband is warm and constant next to him, he doesn’t know.

(It’s the latter, it always is.)

♠

“Bernard! My child! My little boy!” Louis coos when his tiny son is in his hands.

Bernard squeaks and nuzzles into Louis’ embrace.

“How were they all?” Harry asks Niall when he’s finished bringing up all the bags from the cab.

“Great. They always are for me.” Niall smiles. “How was the trip?”

“Amazing, best fucking days of me life.” Louis looks up to Niall and then glances over to Harry with a coy look on his face.

“I could bet, with you two.” Niall laughs one of his Niall laughs.

Both Louis and Harry roll their eyes simultaneously and Niall cackles again. “You two are too weird.”

“But you love us!” Louis chirps as he makes his way over and down the hall to see all of his other children.

“The words never leave my mouth!” Niall shouts back.

Louis feels so happy he could actually explode from it. Just the fact that he’s back in his and Harry’s home with all their little animal children makes him the happiest bloke in all of England.

“Did you guys miss me?” Louis announces when he walks into his study.

Eugene bubbles, swimming over to Barbara who is expressionless, as always, and fish faces at her continually. They’re probably gossiping about all the lovebites Louis is sporting on his neck. He will not admit the blush that creeps onto his face.

George is hiding in his shell, a tell tale sign that he’s probably fast asleep and dreaming about other turtles, and clownfish looking for their sons; Louis laughs to himself, making Bernard let out a frightened hiss.

“Everyone good in here?” Harry says from behind Louis; he turns and of course there’s Daisy cradled in Harry’s arms as he scratches at her belly.

“Everyone’s good,” Louis pipes, actually bounces when he says it. “Niall left?” he asks.

“Yup.” Harry nods. “Should we order something in?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, I’m dying for some spicy chicken from that place down the road,” Louis moans wantingly.

Harry laughs. “All right, I’ll get on that.”

“Mm, I’m sure you will.” Louis waggles his eyebrows.

A pretty spring flower colored blush takes over Harry’s cheeks.

“Love you, baby,” Louis coos when Harry starts to walk out of the room, Daisy still cuddled in his arms.

“Sometimes I question why I love you!” Harry giggles, obviously joking.

Louis laughs himself, his heart is on fire and floating at the same time.

He doesn’t know why Harry loves him, couldn’t even think of a single reason sometimes, but he’s so fucking happy that he does.

♠

“You know this is fucking bullshit,” Louis says incredulously to himself, and Bernard.

“This new system is shit. Like I want to punch a fucking window.” Louis scrubs a hand over his face, grumbling.

He’s in his study, _trying_ to fucking code this new stupid ass security system his Uncle decided to get. He honestly cannot stand doing this anymore and if he and Harry weren’t working towards buying a house within the next couple of years, he would quit.

Louis aggressively saves what he’s done so far and opens a new tab to Google, typing in: _majors dealing with animals_ and clicks the first one link.

This is something he’s been thinking about for a while now, maybe even since he got Bernard or at least more so since he’s gotten George.

It’s just that he has such a love for animals and can now actually deal with being around people that he’s sort of getting sick of being stuck at home all day. Sure, Bernard and Daisy, even George, keep him company but it’s not the same as human interaction.

He scrolls down the page and looks over the jobs: _Shelter Manager, Animal Therapist, Veterinarians, Zoo Keeper._ Louis pauses; that’s it, that is his calling, he could work with monkeys _and_ penguins.

Three hours later he’s totally forgotten, and given up on, writing the new code he was working on, he has about 39 tabs open of different schools that offer the courses he would need to take to become a zoo keeper.

“Babe?” Harry calls when he gets home from work; he’s a kindergarten teacher. The first time Louis saw him interacting with all the little children he had to physically stop himself from dragging Harry into the nearest toilette to suck him off.

“In here!” Louis shouts back.

“Hey,” Harry says a moment later. He walks behind Louis, draping his arms around his neck to give him a kiss on his cheek.  

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asks.

“Well.” Louis swivels in his desk chair and Harry immediately drops down onto his lap, his arms thrown over Louis’ shoulders. They have a proper kiss before Louis continues, “I was thinking about going back to school to be a Zoo Keeper.” He ducks his head nervously.

“Really?” Harry wonders, he doesn’t sound angry, and Louis didn’t think he would be it’s just that paying for another few years of school could set back their house buying plans. Louis may be able to ask his Uncle if he can help with that though since he’s an employee and all.

“Yeah.” Louis tries biting at his thumb with nerves but Harry grabs his hands and laces their fingers together. “Coding is getting pretty boring and I already know a lot about animals and I sort of love them a lot, if you didn’t already know, so I just researched it a bit and thought I’d at least give it a go.” He shrugs.

Harry’s face goes incredibly soft when Louis looks at him, he looks like a literal porcelain doll. All pale skin, pink cheeks, and berry lips. “Lou, I think that’s great.”

“I can ask my Uncle for an employee scholarship thing. I’m sure he’ll give it to me since I’ll still be working for him while I go to school, so it won’t like affect us getting the house too much.” Louis rushes out.

“Hey,” Harry places a hand on Louis’ fast rising chest to try and calm him down, “Don’t worry about that okay. We’ll figure something out, we always do.”

Louis nods. ‘”Thank you,” he says it so quietly Harry probably barely hears him.

“No need to thank me. I love you and will support you in anything you want to do, yeah?” Harry kisses his temple with warm lips.

And this is one thing that Louis loves about Harry, he’s always so supportive and caring and just plain old _lovely_ to Louis all the time, but especially when he starts to get just a tad too overwhelmed with something.

He still doesn’t know, or understand, how he was lucky enough to find a Harry Styles.

“I’ll talk to Uncle Sal tomorrow about it, then.” Louis smiles.

“I’d take a personal day and come with you but I can’t.” Harry pouts. “Plus the kids have a field trip to the aquarium tomorrow and if I leave them with a fill-in they’ll be rather upset with me.” Harry is a sly bastard.

“Which one?” Louis asks, like he doesn’t already know.

“You know the one.” Harry pulls a fond face, his dimples eating away at his cheeks.

“I do. Maybe I can come and then we can go to see Uncle Sal afterwards?” Louis suggests. He can hear Bernard clicking his way down the hall.

“That’d be nice. Tony has been wondering when the other Mr. Tomlinson was coming back for a visit.” Harry shakes his head in a sense of wonder.

Louis doesn’t always visit Harry at work, but he has a couple times since the year has started. Once was because Harry had forgotten his headscarf which he apparently needed that day for show and tell or something like that, and the other was because Harry wanted him to come in and help teach the kids a bit about football. It was a fun day.

“It’s a date then.” Louis puckers his lips for a kiss just when he feels a soft pair of nails on top of his socked foot.

Leaning in, Harry molds their lips together, kissing him until Bernard starts mewling at Louis’ foot, like he wants some attention too.

“Your son is insufferable.” Harry pulls away and pouts.

“Hey, your daughter is just as bad.” Louis chastens and leans down to lift Bernard onto Harry’s lap.

Harry sighs. “I know.”

“Hopefully our real children aren’t as bad.” Louis concludes.

A happy grin takes over Harry’s face. If you ever need Harry to smile like a goof just mention children or Louis himself and you’ll get what you want, honestly it’s ridiculous, and endearing.

“Don’t know. Think I’d rather like a little boy or girl clinging to you and you cooing at them.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you?” Louis teases.

Harry slaps at Louis’ chest. “Like you haven’t”

And yeah, he has, too many times to count.

♠

Louis meets them at the aquarium the following day wearing his Mike Wazowski shirt to entertain the kids, and his black jean jacket with the fur on the collar to make Harry’s jaw drop.

“Oh, look who it is!” Harry says happily when they meet Louis near the seal exhibit.

“Mr. Tomlinson!” says one little girl with wide, brown eyes.

“Mr. Tommo!” says Tony, one of the little boys who were literally glued to Louis’ side when he came in to ‘teach’ them about football.

“Why, hello children.” He smiles, giving them all warm looks.

“Look it’s Mike Wazowski!” shouts a little girl who is missing one of her front teeth.

“It is.” Louis nods happily. “Shall we go see the seals?” he asks the group.

“Yeah!” they all shout in unison.

Harry’s class is relatively small, only about 14 kids, mostly because he teaches at some fancy private school. It’s not one of those pretentions private schools though; it’s actually really liberal.

“No chaperons?” Louis asks once Harry’s counted the kids and had them get with their buddy for the day.

“The one we did have had to cancel because of a child with a cold. Mr. Evans wanted to cancel the trip but I told him that you’d be meeting us here so he said it was okay.” Harry talks but his eyes are trained on watching the kids; Louis’ heart may be melting, he may not survive this day.

“Oh, that’s good.” Louis beams, placing a hand on Harry’s lower back.

Harry smiles and squeezes Louis’ wrist before walking to the front of the group when they stop in front of the seal tank.

“Does anyone know what seals eat?” Harry asks in his teacher voice. It’s a little higher and a lot softer than his normal voice is. Did Louis mention how his heart is melting?

“Fish!”

“Cindy, what did we say about raising our hands?” Harry scolds lightly at the girl with an Elsa style braid.

“Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson,” she mumbles.

Hearing one of the little kids call Harry that sends tingles all over Louis’ body. He doesn’t think he will ever get used to Harry having his surname, ever.

“It’s okay, just remember for next time, all right?”

Cindy nods her head.

“Lou, do you know any fun facts about seals?” Harry asks, a little glint in his eye and smirk on his lips.

Louis falters in his step for a minute, closing his eyes to calm himself down before walking to the front and next to Harry.

Harry nods encouragingly when Louis looks at him with a nervous smile. He pulls down on the sleeves of his jacket and clears his throat.

“Did you know that some seals can stay underwater for 15 minutes without coming up for air once!” he says excitedly.

“Really?!” the kids wonder in awe.

“Yup, there’s even one type of seal that can stay under for more than an _hour_.”

The looks on the kids’ faces are magical. It makes Louis’ heart actually soar in his chest because of how endeared and happy they all look, just because they now know seals can stay under water for a long time.

If Louis had any doubt about being a zoo keeper left, it’s totally gone now.

One of the seals in the tanks comes above water and splashes a bit of water onto Louis and Harry, making the kids laugh and point at them.

“Shall we visit the penguins now?” Harry asks. “I think we may be able to meet a special penguin named Bernie if were lucky,” he stage whispers to the group.

They all mutter in excitement.

“All right, buddy up!” Harry calls and counts everyone again before taking Louis’ own hand.

“Buddy up right?” he asks.

Louis is 100% sure that his eyes are actually sparkling and shooting lovehearts at Harry’s head right now with all the love he feels for him.

“Buddy up.” Louis says, assuring.

He wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s buddy for as long as he lives.

♠

Louis took a cab to the aquarium so he rides back with Harry and the kids to the school to dismiss them to their parents.

After Harry packs up the few things he needs to take home to look over and to start planning for the following week, they head to his car and drive about 30 minutes to Uncle Sal’s business building.

It’s nothing too fancy, but it is about 8 floors and very intimidating when you walk in and see everyone wearing suits and fancy pencil skirts with heels that look like the could do some serious damage; Louis swallows hard.

Harry places a comforting hand on Louis’ lower back when they’re in the elevator to go to the top floor. Louis never understood why the most important person of the company would want to be on the top floor, what if there was fire or something?

Power symbolism is nothing compared to safety in his mind.

“Hey, Louis,” says Lola, Louis’ uncle’s assistant.

“Hiya. Is Sal busy?” he asks. He called him this morning and told him he wanted to come in and talk about some things but his uncle has always been a little disorganized with schedules, so.

“Yeah,” she laughs like she knows what Louis was insinuating, “He actually knew what he needed to do today. I’ll tell him you’re here.”

Louis smiles and thanks her, waiting patiently while Lola calls his uncle on the phone, he can hear his booming voice from where he’s standing when he says, “Send him in!”

“Go on in,” Lola says kindly.

“Thanks.”

Walking the familiar root down the hall to his Uncle’s office, he starts to feel the nerves sinking into his stomach.

“Hey, everything is gonna be all right? Okay?” Harry reassures him.

He nods, pausing to breathe before knocking and walking into Sal’s office.

“Louis! Harry!” his Uncle shouts.

Sal is a big man. He’s round and tall and has a white moustache that goes perfectly with his fading salt and pepper hair. He’s always been one of Louis’ favorite uncles from his mother’s side, just because of how much fun he was, still is. Louis sort of hopes he has as much energy as Sal does when he’s his age.

“Uncle Sal,” Louis nods and gives the man a tight hug.

“Don’t think you’re escaping a Sal hug, Harry,” Sal says with playful tone.

Harry beams and hugs Sal just as tight as Louis did.

“Please, sit.” Sal gestures. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?” He sits himself.

Louis takes in his hundredth deep breath and then starts to tell Sal literally everything from how bitter he used to be so that’s initially why he got into coding and then how ‘the idiot next to him’ changed him into actually liking people. He mentions Bernard and how much he just loves animals and how interested he’d gotten in them over the past couple of years.

Sal listens intently, never interrupting to ask questions, just nodding along and humming in understanding when Louis pauses to take a breath.

He gets into how he wants to maybe go into Zoo Keeping so he’s hoping to sign up for classes in the Spring just to see how he likes it.

“So, and I know it’s usually for only improving skills related to the company, I was wondering if I could sign up for that employee scholarship thing you do,” Louis says shakily. “I could sign up for some new coding classes if anything since I’ll still be working for you while going to school.”

Sal holds up one of his flecked hands. “Lou, if you really don’t enjoy coding anymore then I wouldn’t want to put you through that.” He pauses, like he’s gathering his thoughts. “You can sign up for the program, over the years I’ve widened the perimeters because I knew a lot of people needed the help since education has gotten so expensive.”

“Yeah?” Louis says hopefully.

“Of course. I’ll have Lola give you the form on the way out. Just give it to me when you can and I’ll sign off on it.” He waves his hand like it’s nothing.

“Thank you, so much.” Louis nearly gushes, he’s so happy.

Sal stands, walking over towards the door waiting for Louis and Harry.

Louis stands and waits for Harry before walking over and hugging his uncle again.

“I’m very proud of you Louis. I want you to be happy with what you do in life and as you were talking I recognized the same spark I had in my eye in yours when I first started this company.” Sal pulls away and smiles. “If you need anything else, let me know okay? Don’t be afraid to ask.” He pats his shoulder and then gives Harry a hug.

Lola gives them the form on their way out and wishes Louis luck with his newest life goal.

He doesn’t start crying until him and Harry are in the parking garage across the street, luckily Harry’s right there with open arms and a few happy tears of his own.

♠

When Louis wakes up the following day there is something stuck to his forehead.

As the sleep clears from his mind and he cracks opens his eyes he realises that said thing isn’t Daisy like it usually is but is a bright pink sticky note.

Involuntarily, a small smile creeps onto Louis’ face as he grabs at the square piece of paper and peels it away from his forehead to read what Harry’s written across it.

_will be home a little late today, have to run to the store for some things.. movie date tonight!! don’t forget to feed eugene! love you .xxxx_

As if Louis would forget to feed Eugene, he laughs.

He slowly gets up and wiggles his way out from under the warmth that is the blankets. He slips into his very worn out moose slippers and walks over to his dresser, opening the top draw. He moves over a few pairs of mismatched socks before he finds the rectangular box that has all of the other sticky notes in it that Harry’s wrote on and places this one on top. He’s a sentimental bastard sometimes, okay? Sue him.

Placing the lid back on the box, Louis closes his draw and makes his way out of his room to go to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

There’s a chill in the air that only December brings. He rubs his hands over his arms to warm himself up but he inevitably walks into the living room to grab the Spiderman blanket Zayn got him last year for his birthday.

Speaking of, he looks at the calendar they have hanging up in the kitchen. There are scribbles on it of things for Harry that he has to get done for his class and then a few appointments but there’s a huge heart and poorly drawn party emojis around the 24th thanks to Harry.

Before the kettle starts to go off Louis scuttles down the hall to feed Eugene some of his nasty smelling fish food and let Bernard out of his cage. Daisy is sleeping atop his desk on his closed laptop, probably for the warmth, but lifts up her head when she hears the click of Bernard’s cage.

Carrying Bernard into the kitchen with him, Louis quickly makes himself some toast and a cuppa. He settles them in the living room a few minutes later for a cuddle and to watch Breaking Bad on Netflix.

After finishing his toast and half of his tea he settles down on the couch with Bernard on his chest snoozing cutely. At some point Daisy jumps up near Louis’ feet and curls into a ball and falls asleep herself.

Apparently being surrounded by cute sleeping animals makes Louis sleep too, who knew?

 

“Lou, will you just go watch TV or something?” Harry says, mildly annoyed. He’s currently trying to cook and won’t let Louis help, which he usually does.

“You always let me help though.” Louis pouts.

“Well, tonight I just want to cook you something special on my own okay?” He turns around, giving Louis a sweet smile, the one that always makes him listen. He’s so fucking whipped, it’s pathetic.

“Fine, but I want a kiss from you being mean.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest.

Harry rolls his eyes and gives Louis his kiss.

See, but what Harry doesn’t know is that Louis sees the stupid lemon squeezer sitting on the counter so he _knows_ what Harry’s getting ready to make, oh yes, he knows.

He walks into the living room where Bernard is hiding under the coffee table from a curious George who’s trying to bite at one of Daisy’s stuffed toys.

Louis scoops him up, making him hiss, and then settles on the couch with him.

Bernard tries to crawl into the crack of the couch but Louis lifts him onto his shoulder instead, so they can continue to watch Breaking Bad from earlier. They’re about halfway through the last season and it’s blowing Louis’ fucking mind.

After an episode Harry finally comes walking into the living room with a content smile and some flour on his cheek. There’s a very familiar and very very satisfying smell in the air right now that Louis just loves.

“Love, you’ve got some –” Louis brings his own thumb up to his cheek and motions to Harry what he means.

“Oh,” Harry mumbles and then swipes the white powder from his face.

Sitting down next to Louis, Harry kisses him on the cheek and then starts placing pecks along his neck until he decides to start nibbling on his ear.

“Not that I don’t love this, H, but this shit is fucking intense right now.” Louis points to the TV.

“It’s all right, keep watching,” Harry says, sliding off the couch to his knees. He immediately starts to mouth at Louis through his trackies. 

“H _az_ ,” Louis whines. “Come on, I wanna watch.” He can’t believe he’s turning down a blowie right now, well not exactly turning down, more like just telling Harry to wait.

“I told you, go ahead.” Harry chuckles, then mutters to himself, “Ha ha, _head_.” Proceeding to palm Louis.

It’s no surprise at all that he’s getting hard, Jesus, he’s so fucking _weak_ for Harry.

He ends up muttering a ‘fine’ when Harry starts tugging his trackies down and just continues to watch the TV while Harry goes to fucking town on his cock. Honestly he never thought ‘ignoring’ Harry while he gave him a blowjob would be as hot as it is, yet here he is moaning and gripping Harry’s hair so tight he’s probably pulling a few strands out.

“Fuck,” he whines just before he comes down Harry’s throat. And like it was perfectly timed – which this is Harry we’re talking about so it probably was – the oven timer goes off. Harry wordlessly gets up with a smug smile and turns away with a bulge in his pants, that Louis knows he won’t get to take care of now.

Louis tucks himself away and tries to generally calm down from the rush he’s just gotten.

After a few minutes, Louis starts up another episode of Breaking Bad just as Harry walks out of the kitchen with two plates in hand. He sets them on the coffee table, holds a finger up to Louis, walking back to the kitchen to come back out with a wine cooler and vodka cranberry.

Sitting down next to Louis, he hands him his plate full of lasagna and salad. His favorite thing that Harry makes, probably, or well a close second to his actual favorite, and the wine cooler.

They eat in relative silence as the show plays out before them, Harry asking a few questions here and there since he’s not too familiar with the show. Louis explains as best he can while he hands some of his lettuce to Bernard, setting a leaf down on the floor for George as well.

“Finished?” Harry asks going to grab Louis’ plate.

“Yeah. Are we gonna watch that movie now?” Louis grabs the Xbox controller to click out of Netflix.

“Mhm, just have to do something quick then I’m gonna put it in.”

Louis ignores the innuendo with every ounce in him and instead asks, “So you’ve already picked out a movie?”

Harry starts walking towards the kitchen, shouting back, “Yeah, _Toy Story_.”

Oh God, Louis throws his head back on the couch and closes his eyes, shaking his head. He hasn’t watched that movie since he was about 11, if that.

Turning to Bernard, who’s still on the top of the couch he asks, “Bernard, why did I even marry him?”

He hears Harry laugh from the kitchen before coming back out and setting up the DVD player with the movie. Louis knows there’s desert coming.

“So,” Louis drawls, flicking his eyes back and forth.

“So.” Harry mocks, grabbing the remote to press play.

“Hey, wait.” Louis grabs his wrist to stop him.

“What?”

“Don’t what me. I saw that fucking lemon squeezer on the counter. Where’s the crumble,” he says very seriously, Apple Crumble is not a joking matter, especially when it’s Harry’s Apple Crumble and the best in the entire universe.

Harry laughs. “You don’t want to wait?”

“Hell no, I made sure to leave room.” Louis pats his belly, starting to laugh along with Harry. There’s pure joy bubbling up inside of him because this is so them, it’s so domestic and ridiculous but its so, _so,_ them.

“All righty then.” Harry gets up to go make them plates.

“Babe, just bring the whole dish.” Louis says seriously; Harry lets out a not so surprised laugh. “Don’t forget the ice cream either!” Louis tacks on.

“How could I forget that?” Harry asks back while he rummages around in the kitchen.

He brings out the dish wrapped in a dishtowel, setting it on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen for the ice cream and spoons.

So that’s how they spend their Friday night in December. They eat almost the whole dish of apple crumble until their bellies are too full to even breathe and watch the heartbreaking movie that is Toy Story.

Sometime during the movie they moved so Harry was behind Louis, cuddling him in his Spiderman blanket, wrapping an arm around him when he started to shiver. Bernard is curled up near Louis’ chest atop of the dishtowel and Daisy is back at their feet, purring like a machine as she sleeps.

When the credits play, Louis hears Harry’s soft snoring coming from behind him and unconsciously scoots back to be encompassed by Harry even more; Harry tightens his arm around Louis’ middle even in his sleep, making Louis smile.

Bernard squeaks when Louis moves away. Trying not to laugh so he doesn’t wake Harry up, he focuses on his own heartbeat and the sound of Harry’s breathing.

“Lou,” Harry mumbles at one point, something he often does, it make Louis’ whole body buzz, filling him with love.

Silence washes over them like snow does the city right before Christmas, but Louis’ never felt warmer, doesn’t think he’ll ever know what cold feels like again.

 _There’s so many reasons why I married him_ , Louis thinks, his eyes are drifting shut with sleep.

Louis reaches out, bringing Bernard closer to his chest, he twists his wedding ring around his finger in time to his heart beat.

Harry mumbles nonsense again, making Louis smile and his heart beat skip.

“I don’t think I’d have married anyone else,” he tells Bernard. “There’s too many reasons why.”

Bernard squeaks and settles his head down on his make shift bed like he knows.

And, oh man, does Louis _know_.

♠♠♠ 

It takes him three years and a lot of work but Louis becomes a Zoo Keeper.

He helps with all the animals but he enjoys helping with the monkeys the most. There’s this one chimp that was born just as he started, who they named Cam. He and Louis are rather attached to one another.

After months of looking and discussing Louis and Harry finally buy a house with a huge back garden and enough bedrooms to actually start a real human family.

And believe Louis when he says the minute they finish painting all the rooms Harry had already started looking into adoption agencies.

Louis often sits on the back porch with Bernard on his chest and looks up at the sky above him, and although it’s often grey and cloudy it never dampens Louis’ mood because he’s got a boy who’s brighter than the whole universe sitting right beside him.

_and, darling, i will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_  
_and, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_and i’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_well, me – i fall in love with you every single day_  
_and i just wanna tell you i am_

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE IT IS OVER I CANNOT.
> 
> i actually refuse to change the status of this series to complete, that's how much in denial i actually am. i cannot thank anyone who's read this enough, it means the world to me, you guys have no idea. (edit i 2016: i have actually not accepted this and changed the status to complete)
> 
> i never intended this to be more than, maybe 18k, but it was well over that, obviously. mostly because i was in such denial so i just kept adding scenes.. haha. i'm horrible like that.
> 
> if i say anything else i'll probably start crying again. so thank you so much for reading .x 
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated .xx


End file.
